What am I?
by KissMyAsymptote
Summary: Kagome and Miroku play a game of 'What am I.' Although the consequences of such a game are unexpected. [MirokuKagome]
1. The Game, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**This _is_ a Miroku/Kagome story. The first six chapters of this story are light and fluffy (and short). They are mostly an intro to the rest of the story, which delves more in depth than the first six. Whew, it get's heated later, with longer chapters and more angst. Evil, evil Naraku.**

* * *

"Wait wait! I got a good one now!" Kagome laughed with giddy intensity. _This is going to be fun! _She thought with a sly, or so Kagome thought, look towards Miroku. She was never really good at 'sly', but it was a new day.

"Okay let's hear it." Miroku leaned in patiently as they sat together, having caught her contagious smile. Kagome knew he could never resist a pretty woman's smile.

"It's a 'what am I?' game." She giggled in anticipation of the joke to come. _He'll enjoy this one! _Though she also wondered about her courage to go through with it, but there was no turning back now. She wondered why it was that this made her nervous.

Miroku nodded his understanding, they had played these innocent games before, and waited for her to continue. However, what she said next clearly caught him completely off guard.

"My cavity is filled with seed." She started, and she stifled a giggle as she saw his eyes widen. He must have thought she didn't have it in her to joke like that. _I'll show him perverted, _she thought with strengthening courage. She didn't learn these jokes just to keep them to herself, and she presumed that Inuyasha and Sango wouldn't appreciate them as much.

He stared for a moment, apparently wondering if she really said what he thought she said, "Uh Kagome?"

"Want another clue?" She watched for another moment as he figured the safest route in his mind.

"Yes." _Good boy! _She thought, then laughed silently to herself just because of that ridiculous internal outburst.

"Okay..." She thought for a moment, trying to be dramatic with a pause and hoping that she was succeeding in that aspect. "When you eat me, I drip down your chin." She leaned towards him slightly and watched his face intently as she said that. _This is almost too good! _She thought as his mouth opened in shock. Kagome was trying so hard to hold in the peels of laughter bubbling up from her chest.

Vaguely she wondered why this was so funny to her. She bit back another tidal-wave of giggles. _I think it's the look on his face, priceless_.

"I'm afraid I must insist on another clue." Miroku was really trying to regain his composure. He just kept giving her this _look_. It was really quite funny, the look could almost be called… dumbfounded.

"The knockers know if I'm ready." Kagome paused as she _tried _to look thoughtful. "That's the last clue Miroku! Now what am I?"

Miroku was just speechless... no.. he was flabbergasted. "I uh.. well..." She definitely knew what he was thinking, and she swore if he said it, she was just going to bust out laughing in his face.

"You give up?" Kagome interrupted. She was giddy about telling him the answer, _I wish I was more patient!_ Waiting was just going to _kill _her! She felt like her chest was going to explode from the energy, the anticipation. Kagome thought she must be getting braver.

"Yes." Miroku squeaked. Kagome turned her head as nonchalantly as possible so he wouldn't see her face.

"A melon!" At that Kagome glanced back at Miroku and saw the relief flow over his features, she almost burst into giggles then.

"Oh! A melon!" Miroku breathed, apparently reassured as to her sanity.

"What else would it be?" Kagome asked sweetly, and then burst into the hysterics she had kept at bay for what felt like forever.

"Wha-? You knew I would think that it was- that I would think like that!" He blurted.

Kagome just laughed harder, _he thought I was being completely innocent!_

"Of- Of course!" And the tears were flowing as she gripped her sides and fell almost comically to the ground.

----

**On and chapters 1-6 here are only two chapters at those sites... I just don't want to rearrange these chapters, so you'll be clicking more buttons here than there! Apologies!**

**Remember, the first 6 are fluffy and slightly silly. It changes later.**

**REVIEW**


	2. The Game, Part 2

**Oh man, I was going back through these first 6 chapters and I am so ashamed. They're so short!**

**Well.. onto the jokes!**

* * *

"I have one." Kagome turned to Miroku's voice. It had been a day since her joke on him and it took her a second to figure out what he was talking about.

"You think you have a good one?" She asked sweetly, as she unrolled her sleeping bag, getting everything ready for their campsite.

"Of course." He answered smoothly. She knew he had probably been thinking about this for a while, and waiting until Inuyasha and Sango were out of earshot.

"Well lets hear it!" She said, knowing that Inuyasha gathering wood and Sango gutting the meal wouldn't take much longer.

"I can get stiff." Miroku started.

"Miroku!" Kagome gave a exaggerated gasp and brought her hand dramatically to her mouth. Just to have _that _roll off of Miroku's tongue was hilarious.

"What's wrong Kagome? Do you have a guess?" Even knowing he was trying to get to her, she still couldn't help the blush that rose up to her cheeks.

"No! Another clue!" She managed to croak out.

"I have a deep throat inside me." _Okay_, Kagome thought, _I have to give him mad props for this one!_

The light-bulb clicked on. "Oh! Oh! I know!" She squealed, "A neck!"

Miroku sighed.

Kagome grinned.

"You'll have to do better than that Monk!" She stated confidently.


	3. The Game, Part 3

**Ducks head Still ashamed!**

**Okay, I'm over it.**

* * *

"Kagome, since you're so good, let there be a prize." Miroku's words graced Kagome's ears later that night. 

"Oh really... what kind of prize?" _Nothing virtuous I presume_, she thought.

"Nothing much..." Miroku trailed off, waiting for Kagome's curiosity to get the best of her.

"From you? Come on Miroku what is it?" She said wearily, knowing now it would _have_ to be perverted. There was no way it wouldn't be.

"A kiss." He stated.

Kagome did a double take. Did he just say kiss? He wants me to kiss him? Kagome's mind reeled. _Good thing Inuyasha didn't hear that!_

"I don't think that's such a good idea Miroku."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"For starters, you might actually _win_."

Kagome's mind cycled through ideas as their little group walked down the path. Miroku's proposition actually intrigued her. It made her actually visualize kissing him, and on top of that, Kagome had a feeling that he knew exactly what he was doing. But she couldn't help it, it popped up in her mind when he suggested it, and now the stupid kissing scene wouldn't get out of her head. She glanced over at Miroku, whom she found was staring attentively at her.

That did it, she started to blush.

Of _course_, Inuyasha noticed it.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha was concerned.

Okay.. now everyone is looking...

"Yes Kagome.. is there anything the matter?" Miroku piped up knowingly. A grin spread on his face and nobody else seemed to notice. _That's because they're all staring at _me

"Yes! I'm fine!" The words sped quickly out of her mouth. _Ohhhh_, she fumed, _I'm going to get him!_

Kagome knew Miroku was just trying to get to her, and technically she never said no to his challenge. _He doesn't think I would do it! _

And that wouldn't do at all... Kagome Higurashi was not a coward.

Kagome would accept his challenge... _and_ she would be sure that he would never _ever _be able to guess the answer.

"Okay Monk, what would I win?" Kagome asked.

"A kiss from me." Miroku answered quickly and smoothly.

"No way!" Kagome disagreed, "You have to refrain from groping any females for a _month_."

"A month?" Miroku was incredulous. "A _month_?"

"Yes!" _This is for Sango! _Kagome informed herself.

"Okay.." Miroku sighed heavily. "Only if you accept my terms!"


	4. The Game, Part 4

**Sorry, your hand must hurt from all the clicking. You're getting close, chapter 7 is longer, I swear!**

* * *

"I have the right tool for your crevice." 

Miroku's eyes turned towards the sound. "So... you've decided to take up my challenge?"

Kagome said nothing, but had a determined and confident look on her face.

"Okay then... next clue?" Miroku asked sweetly.

"You're dirty when you grab my hose." _He'll never get this one, he doesn't even know it exists! _Kagome assumed_, though I am playing kinda dirty, but he had to have seen this coming._

Miroku thought for a moment, looked at her, and she could see by his eyes that he knew she was not playing fair.

"Next clue." Miroku stated, not looking happy at all that he was about to lose.

"I'm a dirt bag that sucks." As Kagome said this, she watched his face light up, a feeling of dread spread through her, before she could even think a coherent thought he spoke.

"A- Oh what is it called- Inuyasha called it a... Vacuum! It sucks up dirt!" Miroku exclaimed. She had never seen him get that animated.

Her mouth dropped open, "H-how did you know?" _I do not like this feeling!_

"Inuyasha was complaining one day after trying to get you that your mother was running something that was making too much noise for him."

Kagome vaguely remembered the time when Inuyasha had pulled Tetsusiaga on the vacuum cleaner. She put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Though.." Miroku started as he stepped closer to her, "I never thought you would stoop to trying to cheat me out of an honest win."

Kagome wanted to back up, but remembered the conditions of his win, and forced herself to stand still. _Accept my defeat with grace_, she pressured herself. He stepped even closer, put his hands on her shoulders. Her heart was jack-hammering in her chest as he leaned his face close to hers. She felt his breath and she closed her eyes. One of his hands snaked up into her hair and she shivered at his touch.

"I promise it I'll make it good." And with that Miroku pulled away leaving a startled Kagome in his wake.

"What?" Was all she could utter.

"Oh I'll get my prize, just not now."

Now, Kagome started to get frustrated.. and angry. He was going to make her sit and wait? Kagome was very disturbed by this.

"After all that you're going to make me wait?"

"Yep, I figure it's the least I can do after you tried to trick me." Miroku replied, "Maybe I should get something _extra _for actually knowing the answer."

Kagome flushed and put her hands up in defense, "N-now Miroku, I think what you're getting is plenty!"

"And what is Miroku getting?"

_Inuyasha!_ Kagome squealed at the sound of his voice and jumped around.

Miroku spoke before Kagome could, "I won a bet."

"What bet?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the flushed, wild-eyed Kagome.

"Paper rock scissors." Miroku lied easily, "I won some of that delicious candy Kagome has access to."

Inuyasha glanced suspiciously between her and Miroku before waving them off. "Monk, you better save some for me."

Kagome noticed Miroku's grin at Inuyasha's words and her heart dropped. _What have I gotten into?_

* * *

**Review!**


	5. The Game, Part 5

Don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Two days had gone by. _Two whole freakin' days. _No kiss yet, but she knew it was coming. Inuyasha had gotten injured and was resting in Kaede's hut. Sango had cracked her weapon and needed to go back to her uninhabited village for supplies. Shippou, cute little Shippou, wanted to help Kaede prepare supper. _Shippou never helps _me_ get food ready, why now?_ Kagome wondered why fate hated her so for giving Miroku a perfect chance to get her alone. _Where is someone when I need them?_

Kagome pulled herself up out of the hot spring and dried herself off. After putting fresh clothes on she checked her pack to see what supplies she needed to get when she went back. Noting to herself to get extra candy to give to Miroku so that Inuyasha wouldn't be to terribly suspicious.

Kagome picked up her depleted bag and started to head for the village again. Kagome wondered where Miroku was, she really hadn't seen him in a couple of hours.

"Kagome."

Thought number one: _Oh hey, there's Miroku._

Thought number two:_ Oh crap._

"What are you up to Miroku?" Kagome tried nonchalantly to find conversation.

"Taking a walk, beautiful day isn't it Kagome?." Miroku stepped up towards her, _clearly _enjoying himself.

Kagome said nothing, the past few days of waiting had her _strung _out. Kagome wondered idly if picking up a sake habit would be a fantastic idea. Miroku was just standing so _close_. Was this his plan? Make her actually think about it for so long that she _wanted_ him to do it? The visions of him kissing her again sent her into blush mode.

"Let's just get this over with!" Kagome blurted.

"Do you really think it's going to be that bad?" He was getting closer.

"No... It's just that waiting is killing me!" Kagome thought that it didn't come out like she wanted.

Miroku's grin spread ear to ear, and came to a stop in front of her. Kagome's personal space alarm went off in her head, though her hormones were overjoyed to have a very male person in front of her, and a cute one at that.

Kagome kept going, "It's just that you've made me nervous by making me wait and-"

Miroku grin had faded and was looking at her funny.

Not comical funny, but different funny. Very serious looking, not a bad look, it was a look of want, and it was directed at her. No one had ever looked at her quite like that before, so Kagome could only describe it as 'funny'.

Miroku's right hand came up to brush some hair out of her face and let it curl down her neck. Kagome was curious if he could feel her insanely fast pulse. His left hand found a spot on her hip as it slipped around to the small of her back, the air between their bodies disappeared as he pulled.

Kagome's breathing increased, never before had she been in this type of intimate moment. It scared her a little.

As if sensing her thoughts, Miroku leaned his forehead on hers, and sighed, "Relax Kagome, I won't do this if you don't want to."

This brought her back down to reality as she pulled her head back and looked at him, really looked at him. As Kagome stared at the strong lines of his face she realized that he wasn't going to push her. He looked so serious. Kagome didn't like a serious Miroku. _This is supposed to be a game, and it's only a kiss, I can't be scared of a kiss!_

With that thought, Kagome smiled and spoke, "I shouldn't have started the game if I didn't like the results, you won fair and square." The huskiness of her voice surprised her, realizing that Miroku was doing that to her. She slipped her hands behind his shoulders for mostly support, something to hold, and leaned towards him.

Miroku stopped her with a thumb as he moved it over her bottom lip, she gasped a bit. He seemed to be savoring the moment, probably realizing that he would never be able to do this again.

Leaning in for what seemed like forever to Kagome, his lips finally brushed hers. Sensations ran clear to her toes and her knees felt a tad bit weak. Miroku lips started getting hungrier and the fuzzies in Kagome's brain told her it would be a good idea to kiss him back. Her lips slightly parted and Miroku took the chance to ravage her mouth with his tongue. _His tongue, his lips, oh god! _She felt him press himself against her as Miroku's hand dove in her hair, and all coherent thoughts flew out of her head.

Then all too soon for Kagome he pulled away.

Still in Miroku's arms, Kagome dared to glance in his eyes to find him just staring at her. Something was in his eyes that she couldn't explain.

"I have to go." Miroku murmured as he released her and took off down the path, leaving a very bewildered Kagome behind.


	6. The Game, Part 6

_It was a game, it was a game… _the mantra sped through her head at amazing speeds. It wasn't a game anymore. Not with that _look _that Miroku gave her.

For some reason, she wanted to see Miroku again, kiss him again.

Ultimately though, unwanted thoughts of Inuyasha and Sango came rushing to her. She never thought she'd actually lose! She thought she was doing Sango a _favor _by stopping Miroku from groping any females for a month. Instead she came out feeling like she betrayed Inuyasha and Sango. Stupid games.

She was a teenager, her hormones were bound to get her in trouble at least once right? Stupid hormones.

She understood why Inuyasha was not with her like she wanted him to be. It couldn't be helped. Kikyou let herself_ die _to follow Inuyasha, knowing that she could have used the jewel to save herself. Kikyou didn't want to leave Inuyasha to die alone. How could she compete with that?

Tossing her yellow bag down Kagome realized she was at Goshinboku. So she plopped herself down next to it and leaned back against the tree.

Her thoughts wandered to Sango… sweet Sango. She was head over heels for the Monk. Kagome put her head in her hands, _kissing someone who is not meant for you is not a good idea_, she berated herself. She thought it would be a little peck then he would grab her butt and she would slap him then it would all be forgotten. She had fantasized about a kiss like the one Miroku just planted on her, but she never really thought he would do it! It was just too amazing to forget, did Miroku think the same way? _He can't like me! _Her mind protested that thought, after all, sure she was nervous, but this was just a game to her!

"Kagome…"

Kagome brought her head up at Miroku's voice, but said nothing. She watched as he moved to sit beside her, his eyes looking down at his hands.

"Why did you kiss me back?" Miroku's question hung in the air for what felt like forever before Kagome actually processed it in her brain. _Why did he ask me that?_ She thought. Out of all the questions he could ask… why was that the first one?

Her mouth wouldn't move, and she looked at him hoping to express to him that her mouth seemed to be glued shut.

"My love is with Sango." He stated, "I do not want you to fall for me."

Suddenly Kagome smiled, and all was understood. Kagome knew she wasn't falling for Miroku, and she now knew that Miroku wasn't falling for her, but damned if they didn't have a physical attraction to each other. Miroku felt guilty…

Needless to say Miroku was very confused by her sudden ear to ear grin.

"So you think you're that good do you?" Kagome laughed.

Miroku's mouth dropped. Obviously this wasn't the response he'd envisioned. His mouth soon closed and was being replaced by a understanding smile, he'd gotten it too.

"Kagome you have wounded me, my skills are superior to all other men." Miroku boasted. "I know I even have Inuyasha beat."

"A girl never kisses and tells." Kagome joked back with him.

"Well that's good." Miroku said, and all the tension seemed to melt off of him.

"It was a game Miroku, I mean gosh, you expect me to fall for you during a _game_?" She said. When he didn't say anything she kept egging him on, "You know, I can't believe you even thought that _I _wouldn't try to enjoy myself. Why should you have all the fun?"

"So kissing me is the game Kagome?" Miroku shot right back, though Kagome though he had a strange light to his eyes.

"Sure is! We are done playing right?" She looked coyly at him. Now Kagome knew she wasn't normally a bold person, but her hormones were working overtime.

"Now Kagome," Miroku said slowly. "I think I like this game."

Kagome looked away in an exaggerated huff, "I don't know Miroku, it just didn't last long enough for me to know if I liked it or not."

She felt a hand on her chin as it gripped hard and swung her face back to face him, his lips were on hers before she could even finish turning her head! Unabashed now that their feelings were known - or lack thereof, Kagome kissed back as best she could, Miroku's tongue seemingly teaching hers to dance. Hands wrapped around her waist to pull her over on his lap. The kiss broke and Kagome found herself straddling Miroku who was leaning back against the God Tree.

"So this is our game?" Kagome asked.

"Ours alone." Miroku answered.

"You won't fall for me will you?"

"Will you fall for me?"

"My heart is with Inuyasha."

"As mine is with Sango."

"I like this game." Kagome said as her lips descended on Miroku's again.


	7. The Exposed

**Here we go!**

_

* * *

_

_Has it really been a month? _Kagome wondered as she glanced toward Miroku. One month since they had played their game. One month since their first kiss, one month since they betrayed Sango and Inuyasha. One month and they still couldn't stop.

Oh sure - Kagome knew that Miroku's heart was held by Sango, just as she knew that Miroku understood that Inuyasha was Kagome's focal point for her heart. Miroku and Kagome knew they existed for each other to relieve tensions that evolved from their respective 'relationships.'

Or so she thought.

Just last week, they ventured out from Kaede's and chanced upon a village. A village that trained Mikos.

Beautiful Mikos.

Normally, Kagome would have been pissed that Miroku would do _that _in front of Sango. This time when Miroku, sweet perverted Miroku, clasped a pretty miko's hands to profusely thank her for her hospitality; Kagome felt a twinge.

Not just any twinge - it was jealousy.

That was enough to dispel any anger to make room for her confusion… and shock.

Kagome, through her revelation, vaguely recalled Sango banging on Miroku's head. Though previous memories could fill in the gaps of what she missed- it was so predictable.

Kagome's body went on autopilot the rest of that night. The thank you's, the nightly rituals, but her mind focused on that split second where she _was _jealous.

Kagome came to a realization far too late. Kagome wasn't the kind of girl to just start a physical relationship and just forget, to stay away emotionally. With everything that had happened, Kagome knew she was becoming attached.

That realization came last week.

Two days ago, she came to another realization.

Kouga had popped up, caressed her hands, and proclaimed his love for everyone to hear. She had glanced worriedly first to Inuyasha, ready to see Tetsusiaga pulled swiftly from its sheath. She wasn't disappointed. What she wasn't ready for was Miroku's staff to be rapped, hard, on Kouga's forearms. Surprised, Kouga had let go and turned wide-eyed to Miroku. Though he wasn't the only one.

Miroku had kept his voice smooth. "Kouga, while it is a pleasure to see you again-"

Inuyasha snorted.

Miroku ignored Inuyasha and continued as if there were no interruption. "I must protest to you causing a stir within our group during such trying times. What can we help you with?"

Kagome had only half listened to the Naraku oriented conversation-slash-argument. Miroku had acted first, and rather brashly, to Kouga's advances. Though he covered it well, she didn't miss his slight frown when he realized what he had done.

So, after another long night of being immersed in deep thought - one question remained in the wake of his jealousy.

Could Miroku be falling for her?

For Kagome, the game had turned into a scary reality.

Because at the moment, she was in a lip-lock with Miroku.

They were _supposed _to be gathering firewood.

But _damn _he was a good kisser.

When had her thoughts turned from using Miroku to relieve some pent up sexual frustrations that stemmed from Inuyasha, to just wanting Miroku? She broke away and looked down.

"We really need to get back." She was soft spoken.

"Not yet." Miroku lowered down to her bottom lip to nibble at it. Kagome gave in until she felt his hand slide beneath her shirt. That was a line she had not let him cross, and she wasn't about to start.

She pulled away to stop him and froze at the voice she heard, in the form of laughter. Fear and dread filled her body as she started to shake, the amused laugh belonged to none other than Naraku.

Kagome immediately dropped her hands from Miroku. Her first thought wasn't for her own safety, but the fact that the rest of their group would find out about their betrayal. She glanced toward Miroku and found he was thinking the same.

"It's a golem." Miroku stated quietly and Kagome nodded, her hands clenching, grasping for a bow that just wasn't there.

"You are making this too easy." Naraku started, though Kagome wasn't sure to whom Naraku was speaking. Miroku situated himself in front of Kagome. "What could this possibly do to your little group?" Naraku asked, knowing full well the consequences. Naraku paused dramatically before continuing. "Monk, what would this do to your little slayer? What I would give to see that look upon her face when she discovers your little secret." Naraku turned to Kagome. "And you, miko, all this lying to your precious Inuyasha, just can't be good for your pure soul. And what would information like this do to Inuyasha, hm? He's been betrayed so much in his life, I wonder what _your _betrayal would do to him."

"Naraku." Miroku said, gaining confidence. "If you think that the fact that I pushed myself on Kagome once, that it would spell doom for our group, you really are a fool."

Kagome caught on, Naraku had only seen that one kiss, maybe just a bit longer. He knew that she kissed him back… but still.

Naraku seemed taken aback slightly. "It is my observation that she reciprocated, and that it seems that you two have done this before." Naraku smiled. "I'll let you live, and you'll have your secret… for now." Naraku turned slightly. "Why Inuyasha-" He was cut off by the Wind Scar.

"Keh." Inuyasha zoomed over. "I didn't want to hear the bastard. Now we know he's near here. You two alright?" Inuyasha asked to make sure, even though they appeared safe and he didn't smell blood.

"Y-yeah." Kagome was still shaking, but judging by the way he was acting, he had heard nothing out of the ordinary. Naraku _hadn't _wanted Inuyasha to hear. Which meant he had something up his sleeve.

They looked up as Sango came running into the clearing, with Kirara and Shippou.

"Kagome!" Shippou exclaimed as he rushed into her arms. Kagome barely had enough time to react to wrap her arms around his small frame. "You're alright! When Inuyasha said he smelled Naraku-"

"Shut up brat, she's fine." Inuyasha threatened, and then turned to Kagome. "He wasn't attacking you."

It wasn't a question. _Great_, Kagome thought, _Inuyasha is in one of his rare moments of clarity_.

"No he didn't." Kagome said softly.

"Then he must have had something he wanted you to know." Inuyasha said, waiting for them to explain.

"I don't know exactly what he's planning, but it seems as though he has plans to break us up." Miroku piped up from his silence, thinking of the right thing to say.

"What else is new." Inuyasha huffed.

"What exactly did he say?" Sango asked. "Maybe we can pick something up there from that."

"He did a lot of laughing and taunting. He said he wanted to see the looks on our faces when he was through." Miroku exposed some without exposing everything.

Kagome's heart was hammering in her chest, at every word Miroku offered without telling them the horrible truth. She felt horrible.

"Inuyasha, we should probably get a good nights rest, if Naraku is in the area." Sango offered, unintentionally helping them.

"Feh." Inuyasha's moment of clarity seemed to be over. "I'll help Kagome bring the wood."

Normally Kagome would have been surprised at his sudden display of helpfulness, but now… he wanted to talk to her.

Not looking at Miroku she started gathering up what Inuyasha had not. "You guys go on ahead, we'll be there in a second," She said, then waited for their footsteps to lead off before she straightened out and looked toward Inuyasha. "Thank you," She said, giving him a bright smile.

"You smell like him," Inuyasha voiced and Kagome thought her heart would stop.

"Who?" She asked with innocent eyes.

"The lecher!" Inuyasha practically yelled, he was annoyed.

Kagome thought fast. "That's because he _is _a lecher!" She huffed back, setting down her wood to put her hands on her waist. Not entirely a lie. Inuyasha seemed satisfied with that.

"Why are you nervous?" Inuyasha asked again and Kagome felt the stirrings of anger. _What is this, Twenty Questions? _"You've been nervous around me a lot. I don't like it," He stated bluntly.

"You've been on my mind," Kagome said truthfully. This seemed to stop his train of thinking.

"M-me?" Surprised, Inuyasha tried not to stumble with his words, and once he realized he did, he tried to cover it up. He put his wood down also and crossed his arms. "Keh, bitch, why would you want to think about me?"

"Because I want to." She stated simply, then seemed to think for a minute before looking down. "There was also something… I wanted to try." _You mean test_, her mind supplied snidely. She shook those thoughts from her mind and looked up at him, taking a step closer. Of course she couldn't expect him to be as good as Miroku, he didn't have the experience… but, she wanted to check to see if it felt the same, if it stirred up stronger feelings within her than Miroku did.

Inuyasha seemed startled, and completely oblivious, "What is it?"

Kagome got closer yet, and he still didn't catch on, "Inuyasha.." Then at the last second, she chickened out. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his haori for a hug. She felt his hands hesitantly slide around her to return the hug and her heart soared. She didn't need to kiss him to know that what she felt for him was beyond the physical realm. She did love Inuyasha, however, he was emotionally and physically unavailable for her, no matter how much they both wanted it. She also knew, she _was _falling for Miroku.

She buried her face into his haori further, enjoying the feel of him. Because she knew, it may not last.

Not with Naraku knowing things that weren't his business.

Inuyasha grasped her shoulders, and pushed her back slightly, "Kagome…" Kagome opened her eyes and gasped slightly.

He was looking at her the same way as Miroku did before he kissed her.

Inuyasha was going to kiss her!

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned forward as much as she could. When she felt his lips brush hers, she shivered and pressed harder against him. He moved his mouth over hers, though he was definitely inexperienced. She brought her hands up to his cheeks, holding him where she could get the most benefit from his mouth.

He realized she was kissing him back and his emotions overwhelmed him and he hugged her tight, breaking the kiss. He buried his face in her neck, because he figured if he let her go, she would come to her senses about kissing a half-breed. That word _half-breed_ raced through his mind, and he immediately felt guilty for touching her, tainting her pureness, damaging her reputation…

"Kagome…" His eyes were full of pain and guilt when she looked up. "I didn't mean to…"

Her eyes widened in shock, he felt guilty for kissing her? _He must be thinking about Kikyou_, she thought despairingly. She backed away from him, tears in her eyes.

"N-No, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have even hugged you… not with Kikyou-" She choked off.

Inuyasha blinked, _Kikyou? _She hadn't even crossed his mind… "Kikyou? This isn't about Kikyou!"

"Then what is it Inuyasha? I'm not good enough?" Kagome bit back angrily.

"No you idiot!" Inuyasha spoke harshly, using anger to cover up his perceived weakness. _I'm not good enough for you_, he believed.

"Then what?" She asked crossly, arms folded across her chest.

"Keh, if you can't figure it out…" Inuyasha then folded his arms and turned away slightly, there was absolutely no way he was going to spell it out for her, it caused him too much suffering just to think about it. He did not want to rehash his painful insecurities with her… _especially _not her. He handed his heart over too many times in his past to know the horrible consequences.

He would protect himself _and _Kagome in the process. She meant too much.

"You don't trust me." Her voice was soft and sad.

Inuyasha said nothing, but wondered where her anger went to.

"Good…you shouldn't…" She said softly as she sobbed and ran back towards the camp, leaving him with all the firewood.

He stared, too shocked to chase her down. _I shouldn't trust her? _He narrowed his eyes_. What had she done? _


	8. The Conspiracy

"There will be a silver-haired hanyou, a strangely-dressed miko, a female demon slayer and her pet demon cat, a Buddhist monk, and a young kitsune." The smooth drawl belied the threat that the person behind the voice carried. He held up two items. "Ensure that you give one to the Miko and the other to the Monk, I care not how. However, you _must _ensure that they are _alone _after they ingest this, do _not _delay on that part. They will feel sick from this only for a few moments, use that to your advantage. The problem will be the over-protectiveness of the others, that will be solved easily. I will take care of them." He paused in his instructions and narrowed his eyes. "Do I need remind you that you _will not fail_."

The trembling villager bowed low. "N-no Naraku-sama!"

Naraku smiled. "Good. This _must _happen within the next two days." He paused and shrugged nonchalantly. "Otherwise I must wait another moon cycle and find a more… suitable replacement."

Once again the villager bowed low. "It will be done Naraku-sama!"

"Good."

-------

Kagome had avoided Inuyasha all morning, worried that she might actually tell him the truth. She might feel better, but _he _wouldn't. She wasn't particularly worried about Naraku, he saw one kiss. Miroku would take full blame for it and it would be passed of as him being his lecherous self. Even so, Kagome was still guilty. Horribly guilty. Last night, she had kissed two men in less than 10 minutes, and she still wanted them both. If somehow Inuyasha found out the truth about her and Miroku.. It would devastate him, and Naraku knew that it would devastate Inuyasha and _that's _what she feared.

They had caught scent of Naraku's trail easily, knowing that Naraku wouldn't leave his scent in such an obvious fashion unless he was planning something. Kagome and Miroku both had a sick feeling about it.

By late in the afternoon, they arrived at a village that carried Naraku's scent. They were completely amazed at what they saw.

A festival!

Sango squealed uncharacteristically and clapped her hands together. Kagome even put a smile on her face, maybe it would serve as a distraction.

"Feh." Inuyasha said in response to seeing a village festival. "There's no doubting it though, Naraku was here."

"Do you think they'll let us stay? I want to go!" Shippou begged to anyone that would listen.

"I wonder what kind of festival would be going on at this time of the season." Miroku pondered, ignoring Shippou's plea.

"I don't care if they let us stay or not, we're going to find out why Naraku was in a human village." Inuyasha said gruffly.

Shippou took that as a yes to the festival and jumped to Kagome, landing softly in her arms. "Did you hear that Kagome? We're gonna get to go!"

"Inuyasha we can't just invite ourselves in-" Kagome started to berate Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha's right, we do need to find out why Naraku was here." Miroku cut in. "As for letting us stay, I can handle that." Inuyasha smirked at Kagome.

"I'm sure you could." Sango said darkly and adjusted Kirara in her arms.

Miroku gulped. "Well! We should get going then!" He said too cheery, though he took a glance at Kagome before trudging ahead toward the village. She was being unexpectedly downbeat, even after what had transpired the night before. He frowned, because he did not miss the way Kagome acted after coming back with none of the wood they had collected. Something had transpired between them. He would ask her later.

"Looks like we're going to be stopped before we even get there." Sango noted as they watched a villager make his way towards them. He appeared to be a short, fat man, probably the village head-man.

"Greetings travelers!" He welcomed them cheerily. "It is almost dark! Please, join us! It is a time for celebration, we have been waiting for you."

That immediately set everyone on edge. Inuyasha was the first to respond as he stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean, 'waiting on us.' Who told you we were coming?" His hand settled onto the worn hilt of Tetsusiaga.

The man's smile never faltered. "Why a young lord came by just yesterday to inform us of your arrival." The man then leaned in to their group and whispered dramatically, as if telling a big secret. "He also paid handsomely for your stay here." The man leaned back out and laughed at a joke only he must have understood. "He also asked me to make sure you know he will return to meet you in two days time."

"You must be mistaken!" Sango said, and Miroku inwardly sighed. Even if they weren't who the villagers were waiting for, they could have at least _pretended _to be, just to get a free night's stay.

"Oh no, he was very specific!" The man continued happily, seemingly unaware of the sudden tension within the little group. Shippou burrowed a little further into Kagome's arms. "He informed me I could not miss such a group!" He turned to Inuyasha. "He said a powerful hanyou would be leading the group." The old man bowed to Inuyasha. "I must say, you do appear to be quite intimidating."

Inuyasha crossed his arms but said nothing. Obviously surprised, because he had never once heard the words '_powerful' _and '_hanyou' _strung together in the same sentence from a stranger without the words dripping with sarcasm.

The old man then turned to address Miroku with a bow, "He also said there would be a monk, wise and cunning. Though I expected you older, it is a pleasant surprise."

Miroku also seemed taken aback, but found no deceit behind his admiring words. The old man seemed to be in awe of their group.

Still the old man continued.

"He spoke at great lengths of the fair maidens of the group!" He turned to give an appraising gaze at the girls. Surprisingly, it was not lecherous at all. He looked towards Sango and bowed yet again. "The gorgeous yet deadly female youkai slayer, I presume? This must be your loyal neko youkai friend?" The man said with a quick glance to Kirara.

Sango managed a nod.

"The beautiful courageous miko," He started with a bow to Kagome. "He spoke about you with such fondness I wonder if it was you he is really wanting to see."

Inuyasha opened his mouth only to have Miroku jab him with his elbow to keep him quiet.

"You were responsible for bringing the young kitsune within your group, whom he said is turning out to be quite a brave and intelligent young youkai." He finished his flattering rounds with the group before raising his voice once more to address them all.

"Though as accurate as your words are, I must insist that you tell us this lord's name." Miroku said with a slight amused twinkle in his eye that the girl's didn't miss.

The man faltered, "I wasn't privy to that information when I spoke with him." Then he suddenly perked up again. "But I was entrusted to be your host for this evening and was told about each of you at great lengths to ensure you a grand time!" He grew serious. "I was chosen to be responsible for you during your stay, which means I am also responsible for the riches that will be coming to us for making your stay enjoyable." He seemed slightly worried for a split second before beaming at them again. "But I have faith in my abilities as a host and will ensure a prosperous future for our village."

The group exchanged incredulous looks, but the man spoke eagerly before any of them had a chance to.

"Now come!" He made a big sweep of his hands. "Let us enjoy the festivities!"

The followed the old man silently. They wanted to exchange words, but not in front of their 'host.' He led them to a hut on the outskirts of town, opposite the side of the village that the festival was taking place. He said he would give them half an hour before he returned, and then left.

"I feel so bad that we didn't even get his name." Sango said regretfully, speaking first.

"So do I." Kagome agreed readily as she placed her pack down.

"Keh, that's not important." Inuyasha said, leaning against the wall.

"Inuyasha, you should try not to be so rude!" Kagome chastised, paranoid that he was baiting her as a distraction to keep their minds off of last night. _Well_, she thought, _its not working. I need a good romance novel-_

"What I think Inuyasha is trying to say is that we should be focusing on Naraku." Miroku offered. Kagome huffed at Miroku's inturruption of her thoughts. -_With lots of action-_

"Damn right." Inuyasha confirmed. "It's a trap." Kagome mentally huffed again. -_with a hot guy- _

"I think we can all agree on that." Sango set Hiraikotsu against the wall, starting to feel at ease. Kagome barely glanced her way. _-in a kitchen, on a table_. With that thought finally finished, she reached down to pull Shippou back from her pack he was currently digging in.

"Awww Kagome." Shippou whined. "Just one piece?"

"No Shippou, we'll be eating in just a little while." Kagome told him softly.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome for the interruption. "Keh bitch, can't you two just shut up? There are more important things to discuss than candy."

Kagome's anger skyrocketed, though she took a deep breath and had to remind herself, _two steps forward, one step back, _in reference to their 'relationship.' They would have an 'intimate' moment, then Inuyasha would feel weak and would cover with insults to her, it happened every time. It was beyond maddening. "I know." She said and everyone seemed shocked that Inuyasha didn't get a 'sit' with that remark. "Obviously the 'young lord' is Naraku. It is a trap. We know he'll be here in two days, so lets have some fun."

Sango smiled. "Exactly what I was thinking."

Kagome smiled back and walked over to Sango.

"That's exactly what I was thinking too!" Miroku threw his arms over their shoulders, putting himself between them. "Now, I do have a few fun ideas-" But was cut off by a fist to his head.

The girls plucked his arms from their shoulders with sighs. Though Kagome secretly thrilled at his touch. _Why? _Kagome despaired, _why does it have to be this way? _Kagome sat on the floor against the wall, trying to appear tired. She didn't really pay attention to what the others were saying. Thinking about the situation all last night hadn't gotten her to a solution, so why would now be any different? _Not even fighting with Naraku have I ever felt so stressed… I love Inuyasha… but he won't be with me like I want. So why can't I move on? Why can't I have fun with Miroku without feeling bad? Why can't I just be selfish? _Of course she knew the answer to that question. She couldn't be selfish because it would hurt someone else. End of story.

Sango would be hurt… Inuyasha would be hurt. Even though she technically wasn't with Inuyasha, he wouldn't have kissed her last night if he didn't feel anything towards her. _It's selfish of him yes, but I know that's how he thinks, he had to be selfish growing up to survive._

Last night, to try and make matters simpler, Kagome swore off any physical contact with the male population… with the exception of her male family members and Shippou.

Reestablishing that resolution made her feel more determined. No more thinking about this until Naraku was nonexistent.

Staying away from Inuyasha wouldn't be _that _hard.

Miroku on the other hand…. They had been doing it for far too long, longer than she should have let him. Until now, the reality of it never sat in. In their minds it was a _game_.

Well. It was a game no more.

She looked up at hearing the old man enter. The old man they still didn't have a name for. He had another man with him.

"Tell me old man." Inuyasha caught his attention. "What the hell is the festival for anyway?"

He looked at Inuyasha with bright eyes that made him appear younger. "Why it's for you and your friends of course!"

That piece of information didn't make any of them feel any more at ease, in fact, it probably made the tension worse.

Naraku had something big planned, and Kagome had the sinking feeling that it had something to do with her and Miroku.


	9. The Deception

**I agonized over this chapter for the last couple days… so oh well, I'm posting it.**

**Lemon warning.

* * *

**

Kagome slowly stood and made her way out of the hut with the rest of her group.

Kagome stopped apprehensively as the two men turned back to them, she, and the rest of her group, eyed them wearily.

"This is my dear friend, Osamu." The old man introduced and Osamu bowed his head slightly at them.

Pleasantries were exchanged, yet Kagome barely paid attention enough to be involved, too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice that she fell behind until Miroku walked up beside her.

"Something's wrong." Miroku stated, and Kagome's head shot up to him. Kagome didn't understand why he had to be so damn observant all the time.

She looked toward Inuyasha, who was only a few feet in front of them. His white ears were twitching. He was listening. Kagome switched her gaze back to Miroku and she reached up and tapped her ear with her finger twice rapidly, trying to hint to him.

"As you wish." Miroku nodded. "What do you think about the little feast that we will be having in our honor?"

Feast? _We're going to eat? _Kagome wondered. _Damnit, I knew I should have been paying attention! _"It's alright."

Miroku frowned at her once more for her lack of enthusiasm, but said no more until they were brought to another hut. Kagome knew she should have paid attention to what the old man and Osamu were saying earlier, she had no clue what they were going to do. _When are we going to the festival?_ Common sense told her that they would attend that after they had a full stomach.

They were sat with an assortment of food overflowing from _everywhere_ it seemed, and the smell was delicious. Kagome could only imagine how much Inuyasha wanted to drool. She almost giggled at that thought… almost.

The drink of choice was sake, though she had to tell them that Shippou could not have any. _Great_, Kagome mumbled within her mind, _now I have to worry about getting drunk._

"We shall drink this sake in celebration of our friends and newfound prosperity!" The old man cheered, and downed his sake. _Am I supposed to do that too?_ Kagome wondered and met eyes with Inuyasha, who shrugged and drank his as the old man had. She noticed Sango and Miroku doing the same._ I don't remember this being an old tradition, do they usually toast to guests in Feudal Japan?_ Kagome wondered, but she didn't want to offend him.

The drink burned her throat, and she tried not to gag on the nasty drink. _Gods! How can people _stand _this? It's disgusting!_

Seeing everyone else dig in to their food, Kagome wondered what kind of setting they were in, formal or informal? Seemed a bit of both. Something was just off about the whole situation. _I really should have paid more attention earlier!_

Kagome vowed to be more observant, and took a bite of her rice to help dispel the taste of sake. Looking back up she saw Miroku stare at his empty cup.

"What is it?" Kagome asked quietly, not to upset her guests.

"It was a little… different." He pointed at his cup. "How was yours?"

"I don't know, that was my first time drinking it."

He made a small noise and rose from the floor. "I must excuse myself, I am not feeling well."

_What?_ Kagome wondered_, did I say something wrong?_

Then it hit her. Nausea. "Oh gods…" She started before clapping her hands over her mouth. Inuyasha and Sango were instantly on their feet.

Not paying attention to Miroku anymore she scrambled up, worrying that her face was green.

"Oh my! No no no no…" The old man chanted. "They are not feeling well! Will we still get our compensation?" He worried to Osamu._He's more worried about the money?_ Kagome was incredulous, then her stomach tried to rebel. Successfully quelling the urge, she finally glance towards Miroku. He was not having any better a time than her.

"Not to worry, I assume as long as the others do indeed fine and healthy, we can take care of them." Osamu said.

"I'm going with Kagome." Inuyasha stated firmly.

"I'm going with them too." Sango confirmed.

"No no!" The old man cried. "You must stay! Please, they will be taken back to your hut. I can't bear the failure!"

"Inuyasha.. Sango.. Stay." Kagome said, instantly feeling bad for the long-winded old man. "We'll be fine."

"I'll escort them back." Osamu offered nonchalantly.

"No." Inuyasha's voice came through clear. He pointed at the fat old man. "_He _will take them back."

Osamu looked slightly taken aback but nodded his assent. "Very well."

Kagome doubled over again.

"Can we go now please?" Miroku was agitated, rightfully so.

The old man nodded and turned toward Osamu and the others with a bow, "I will return shortly!"

Kagome barely managed to keep up with the old man and Miroku. The nausea was getting worse.

They were at the hut within minutes. They kicked off their footwear and Kagome collapsed on her sleeping bag, it was too warm to slip into. Laying down seemed to help. She barely heard the old man make his exit.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" Miroku asked, he was _close_.

Kagome's eyes shot open and was shocked to see him so _near_, but she quickly did a self check and noted that the nausea was receding.. and quickly. "I feel… better."

Miroku reached out and touched her hair, which caused Kagome to shoot up into a sitting position. What was he doing? Was he faking being sick?

"Miroku we can't…" Kagome started to say, to tell him that she had come to the decision that he could not kiss her anymore. But it never came out, because she was cut off by this growing need, this hunger. A flame grew in her lower abdomen… arousal. What was going on? Miroku had a glazed over look, so intense that it would have scared Kagome, but she knew she had that same look, and _that's _what scared her. The fire was spreading _fast_, so fast, that she barely had time to register that this was _wrong_. Very wrong.

Though they had yet to move, the feeling was more intense than they could ever imagine. Despite her own objections, her hand reached out for him.

"Don't." His voice shook. Her hand stopped it's progress, and her eyes never left his.

Kagome _needed _to touch him, the flames had spread throughout her entire body in so short a time… "There's somethin' wrong." Kagome didn't recognize her own voice, so husky and deep and… was she slurring?

"I should be able to stop, but…" He murmured as he leaned in.

He was closer and Kagome could only wait with anticipation, knowing some relief was coming… _Wait! _Her mind yelled. _Relief? What are you thinking?_

He breathed out deeply and backed up. "I can't… do this…"

Though her mind readily agreed, her body protested heavily… so heavily, in fact…

She touched his cheek.

His control snapped.

Kagome immediately found herself laid back down onto the sleeping bag with Miroku straddling her, with his mouth latched onto hers. Kagome moaned and kissed him back with fervor. Her mind jumped and screamed, but her body ignored the hysterical protests. Her demanding hands were fumbling unsuccessfully to find their way through the folds of Miroku's clothing. She needed to touch him, she needed him to touch her. It was almost unexplainable, to say the need was so _great_.

Kagome once again fought her way to the surface of the haze, "Stop…" She breathed when she felt his hands on her bare stomach. _No_, Kagome's mind frantically fought, _this isn't right_. Though she couldn't find a _reason_ to stop, she just knew that it was wrong. But his hands, oh his _hands_… felt way to good… she didn't really want him to stop… the fire wouldn't stop _building_…

"Kagome… " His face was pained, begging her to stop because he couldn't… but Kagome lost her hold on to the thin strand of clarity she had found. She dove her fingers into his hair and pressed his mouth back down to hers in a bruising, demanding kiss. Their teeth clashed and their tongues fought in such an aggressive primal display of affection.

The fire roared, both participants having been consumed and overwhelmed by something that wasn't even meant for humans.

Miroku's hands moved up, and Kagome let the little mewls and moans escape her mouth with reckless abandon. Her body was trying to press itself into his, however inexperienced she was, seeking its release from the inferno that had devoured her. Miroku's lips soon attached themselves greedily to her neck, blistering paths with his tongue, only pulling back up when her shirt came off almost unnoticed over her head. His hands trailed their way to her breasts and Kagome gasped in pleasure, arching herself into his hands, encouraging him to remove the small section of material between them.

She pushed herself up to a sitting position, and found his mouth with hers again. Miroku moaned in excitement when he felt the fabric that covered her loosen. He immediately pushed her back down and his hands found his way underneath the now loose bra. His thumb and forefinger immediately found a nipple to lightly pinch. He was generously rewarded with several long moans. Her skin felt so hot, burning him with her touch and yet he wanted _more_.

With the bra being discarded, his lips descended upon on her breast while his hand lavished the other. It felt great, but… It wasn't enough, Kagome desperately needed satisfaction, she needed completion, she needed _him_. She needed to feel his skin on hers, but she was having issues with his clothing. She pushed the already frantic pace faster, pawing at his robes, consumed with this _need_. The flames licked, caressed, and _encouraged_ her body in tandem with Miroku's touches… it was so _hot_.

After several tugs Miroku assisted Kagome with the removal of his clothes. As soon as they were off, Kagome gazed upon his beautiful body for only an instant before she was once again on her back with his fingers hooked underneath the waistband of her skirt and panties. He wasted no time in removing them from her in one motion. The cold air hit her a second before his warm body slid atop her, situating himself between her legs. She moaned and shivered as she felt the proof of his arousal pressing against her thighs and pressed her hips up urgently.

Had they been coherent, they would have been _horrified _at how fast this had gone. Kagome because this wasn't something she was even ready for, and Miroku because he would have wanted her first time to be gentle, slow and loving.

But they weren't coherent, and the overwhelming need for release was all they felt. The fire roared.

Miroku quickly found himself positioned at her entrance. She was soft, wet, and _hot_. He was panting for breath as he gradually pushed himself inside her. When he was met with resistance, he paused to take her mouth with his own and thrust harshly into her with one stroke.

Kagome let out a muffled cry into his mouth. She squirmed underneath him in an attempt to escape the pain, but he held her still. He stayed sheathed within her, unmoving, while coaxing her tongue with his own. His hands burned trails over her body, stoking her fire once more.

Tentatively, she pressed her hips up, and was rewarded with a small stroke. She still felt stretched to the limit, but the feeling was utterly delicious now. Sighing in pleasure, she moved her hips once more, and again she was rewarded with another roll of his hips. Just before she pressed up again, he moved without encouragement… and didn't stop, he couldn't stop, he had held back too long.

The feeling of him within her was so overwhelming, adding accelerant to the already sweltering blaze within her body. His hands had moved to curl underneath her, to press her against him. His lips had long ago abandoned their post at her mouth in favor of moaning out his pleasure to her. A fine sheen of sweat coated them both, and they could feel themselves building towards their release.

Kagome's scorching hands roved his back down to his solid muscular rear, pressing him into herself, trying to keep up with his pace and at the same time wanting him to go faster. She could feel herself building towards climax with every stroke, every movement within her, and even his grunts and moans helped stimulate the fire that raged.

His moans became louder and his thrusts became harder and Kagome could feel herself teetering, straining to fall over the edge. Pushing against him in a wild frenzied pace, thinking nothing but reaching for a goal. She couldn't seem to get herself over the edge, and Miroku must have noticed.

The pad of his thumb found a home by pressing against her bundle of nerves just above their joined bodies. The world tipped and she fell, exploding around him. Nothing else mattered.

Kagome's climax ignited his own, he exploded with such shuddering force as he gripped her hard. Running completely on instinct, he drove as deep as he could. He was spent, and he collapsed on top of her.

Just like cold water being thrown on the fire, they regained their memories.

They both froze, not wanting the other to know that they remembered, but they noticed that the air around them was cold, very _cold_. They didn't move until Miroku felt something wet hit the side of his face from his position where his head curled over her shoulder. Kagome was crying. He leaned up to see her face, silent tears falling down the face that stared up at him in horror and fear.

Miroku pulled out of her, wincing when she flinched from the action. "Kagome… I-"

"Just get off…" Her voice trembled, and her mind could only repeat, _no_.

Miroku quickly moved off of her, turned around for her privacy and reached for his clothes as he stood. That's when the exhaustion set in; however, exhaustion wasn't the word for it, it was fatigue so horrible that it sent him to his knees. His head felt clouded, his limbs didn't want to move, and he was _cold_.

"Miroku!" Kagome stood as well, only to swoon and collapse as Miroku had. She reached for him, more intent on their current problem rather than what they had just done. Though at this point, she would have rather dealt with that than the exhaustion and chill that crawled through her body. She could barely pull her arms around her naked form in an attempt to get warm, her arms felt like lead. _I don't even think I have the strength to get dressed_, she thought sleepily.

Miroku strained to move the few feet between his and Kagome's shivering forms. His own shivering was taxing his already exhausted body to a point where he thought he might loose consciousness. He reached Kagome and pressed up against her, his sluggish mind working to form a warning that it was _not _the air that was cold, that it was summer, and they most likely had a fever. Such a high fever, in fact, that the night summer air felt cold.

He barely felt when Kagome pulled her sleeping bag over their bodies. They curled into each other in search for warmth. They were laying down, when had they laid down? Miroku couldn't remember. He realized that he wasn't shivering anymore, though he was still extremely cold. _I'm too exhausted to even shiver… _That was not a very comforting last thought before he surrendered to sleep.

* * *

**Yes yes, what a horrible way to get them together.. Haha, my mind works in weird ways.**

**Let me know about this chapter, because I feel like I didn't do it properly. The story is doing what I wanted it to do, but I just don't feel I wrote it right. Sheesh. I need feedback.**


	10. The Discovery

**Yeah yeah, blah blah blah... no beta yada yada... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Inuyasha desperately wanted to leave. Kagome was sick with something unknown, and he kept being lead around by a fat old man. Not his best day ever. At least he got to eat as much food as he wanted. Though having all the servers stare at him pissed him off, and he wanted to knock that little knowing smirk off Shippou's face while he ate. He wasn't that messy was he? 

Then there was the fat man, oh how Inuyasha wanted to punch him. Kagome and Miroku were sick and the old man was too damn cheery. Inuyasha wouldn't do it though, because he didn't want to be on the wrong end when Kagome was mad… not that he was scared of her.

The old man tried to talk to Inuyasha and he just ignored him. For some reason Kagome and the others didn't want to upset the squat man. Stupid, decrepit old man. It was his fault he was being tortured like this. At least that Osamu had left them, he didn't want _another _stupid human around him.

She had smelt sick, but he didn't recognize the specific illness. He had never came across the scent before, and Miroku reeked of it too. However, to Inuyasha's immense relief, it did not smell deadly.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled for him and pointed at some origami. "Look at this! Can you make these?"

"Keh." Inuyasha forced out quickly.

"Shippou, I could show you how to make one." Sango said and reached for a crane to unfold it.

"Really?" Shippou's eyes went wide, and he quickly jumped to Sango's side.

Inuyasha found himself growing even more irritated, _we don't have time for this.._

"I'm going back to the hut." He stated angrily and stalked off quickly. How long had he been among the reeking humans? _Too long_, he answered himself. He ignored the old man that trailed him, but couldn't ignore the kitsune that latched himself onto his shoulder.

"Sango will show me the cranes at the hut, so you can see Kagome." Shippou whispered as if he was in on an important secret. Before Inuyasha could retort that he didn't care to see Kagome, Shippou spoke again. "I think it stinks here too."

"Inuyasha-" Sango started up in defense of the old man.

Inuyasha twirled around to face the old man so fast that he swore Shippou would fall, but he managed to hold on. With everything that had happened to Inuyasha in the past two days, his already short temper was almost non-existent.

"Listen," He snapped, grinding his teeth. "You want us happy?" Being nice was just so _hard_.

"Oh yes-" The old man wanted to ramble on.

"Then we're going _back_." He snarled in the man's face, which turned white and he backed up without a word. He was too scared to talk.

Inuyasha growled as Osamu appeared almost out of nowhere. "Do not worry elder, compensation will now be given to our village. You have done a good job." The old man's face relaxed.

Inuyasha didn't wait for Osamu to acknowledge him, he quickly turned and walked away. Sango bowed and muttered an apology and sped after Inuyasha, who was being berated by Shippou for being rude. Inuyasha was about to smack the kit on his head, but he froze when a scent hit his nose.

The smell… it couldn't be… It had to be coming from another hut, but no… it wasn't.

Sango gave him a strange look and walked through the entrance to the hut before Inuyasha could stop her. He waited in shock, and almost as quickly as Sango went in, she stumbled right back out. Her hands covered her mouth and her eyes were wide.

Inuyasha felt as if someone had punched him in the chest. He couldn't breathe. Without saying a word, Sango had just confirmed what Inuyasha's nose was telling him.

"Sango? Inuyasha?" Shippou patted Inuyasha's cheek before shrugging and disappearing into the hut.

It didn't take long.

"Inuyasha! Sango! Help! They won't wake up!" Shippou's voice yelled at them. The fear in his voice snapped Inuyasha back to reality.

"I'll have no problem doing that." Inuyasha growled. He had relatively succeeded in stuffing his pain down with anger.

He stalked into the hut and couldn't help but falter when he saw them curled together on the floor, naked, underneath her bedding. His heart lurched painfully again, and he practically flew to them. He felt a grim satisfaction when he backhanded Miroku across the face.

The Monk didn't stir.

That only served to enrage Inuyasha further and he drew back his fist, only to be caught by Sango.

Inuyasha…" He raised his furious eyes to her and was shocked to see relief. "They didn't… I mean… I thought.. But they're just sick." Though she was having trouble with explaining why they were naked.

"What's wrong with them?" Shippou wailed.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha roared furiously and slammed his fist into the wall before realizing what Sango said. He stared unblinkingly at the hole he had made in the hut.

She can't smell it.

He glanced at Shippou, Sango and Kirara.

Kirara probably knew what it was, but he wouldn't let the other two find out.

"They're burning up!" Sango exclaimed. "That must be why they're undressed… they could have been incoherent with such a fever…" She grasped at that reasoning, because it logically explained why they were naked. "We have to cool them down... Get them to a cold stream or something."

She reached for the blanket to uncover them and Inuyasha acted quickly. He didn't want her to find… proof... of what had transpired.

"I'll do it." Inuyasha said loudy, yanking her hand back. "Shippou, can you take Sango and locate a stream?" Inuyasha knew where the little brook was, but he needed to get them out of the hut.

Shippou puffed up with pride. "Of course I can!"

"You'll need help to-" Sango started to argue.

"I said _I _would do it!" Inuyasha bellowed at her, golden eyes flashing. He lowered his voice slightly. "Kirara will help, you two _go!"_

Shippou quickly lead out a stunned Sango. Kirara mewled at him.

"It's better if they don't know." Inuyasha's shoulders drooped and he barely noticed when Kirara transformed and bent low for him.

Just as he started to bend down, that _smell _wafted to his nose. Barely there, but it had a similar attribute to what he had smelled on them earlier, at the meal. It was like the difference between smelling alcohol in a cup and them smelling a drunk human as the alcohol was processed through their system.

Kirara mewled again. She smelled it too, were they poisoned? There was something in there bodies that wasn't supposed to be… Inuyasha shook his head at the hopeful thought that had entered his head. _They rutted_, he slammed the hope back down, _no poison could make someone do that_.

"I know…" Inuyasha spoke quietly to Kirara, though he got the feeling she knew more than he did, but she was just unable to vocalize it. He hauled them onto Kirara at the same time, keeping them wrapped. The bedding hampered the smell… slightly. The scent of Miroku's semen mixed with Kagome's arousal was not something he wanted a face full of, he also smelled the slight tang of blood… it tugged on his heart and he felt sick and angry at the same time... _It was her first time_… . He growled and angrily threw some blankets on Kirara for later.

He glanced at them one more time, they were brightly flushed. He didn't remember a time where he had felt such a high fever. He realized he was worried, still angry, but worried. He dug his nails into his palms, he didn't want to worry. He turned to Kirara and motioned for her to follow.

Inuyasha sensed where Shippou and Sango were. He ran 50 feet downstream away from where they were headed. He took Kagome and laid her in the shallow stream, with her head on the bank.

"Hold her in place will ya?" Inuyasha asked. Kirara moved to place a paw underneath Kagome's shoulder to keep her from sliding further in. Inuyasha them pulled Miroku from Kirara and placed him downstream of Kagome, his head on the bank also.

He didn't know how long to keep them in the fridged water, that would be Sango's job. However, he waited to yell for her until he was satisfied that the water had removed all the sticky traces of their tryst. Their nakedness only reminding him of what they had done, he turned his head and fought the pain and loneliness that washed over him. He wished he was angry again, it hurt less, but he just felt too tired to be angry.

"Over here." He halfheartedly yelled at Sango and Shippou when she knew they would hear.

"I thought you were going to wait-" Sango started to chide him.

"Well you thought wrong." Inuyasha cut in. "I didn't want to wait on you two."

Sango said nothing but felt the monk's head, then Kagome's.

"Will they be alright?" Shippou sniffed.

"Their fever's have gone down considerably… how long have they been in the water?" She asked accusingly.

"Feh, you guys weren't even in shouting distance when I got them here."

"We should pull them out… get them dry." Sango said uneasily.

"You're not sure?" Inuyasha all but shouted, he was getting angry again. Good.

"Miroku and Kagome usually do this stuff…" She trailed off before speaking again. "You know, you didn't have to hit him."

"Yes I did." Inuyasha said instantly, but he didn't like the way the conversation was going. He clenched his fists. He didn't just go through all that to end up telling Sango what _really _happened. "Let's just get them out."

Sango nodded and grabbed Kagome, "Shippou hand me that blanket." She glanced sideways at Inuyasha who was already wrapping up Miroku. "You remembered to bring blankets."

Inuyasha flustered. "I'm not stupid ya know." He flopped Miroku on Kirara a little too carelessly.

Sango placed Kagome on Kirara more gently. She turned. "You coming?"

Inuyasha wasn't going to answer until he looked in her worried eyes. "Yeah, later."

Sango nodded and Inuyasha took off into the forest.

He felled trees with single swipes of his claws, punched rocks hard enough to crumble them, and even maimed a few wild animals. It didn't quench his anger. The pain was unbelievable, and no matter what he hit, punched, kicked, or killed… it wouldn't go away.

Finally, when the first rays of the sun started to appear, Inuyasha sank to his knees, exhausted. He roared out at the sky with such anguish laced in his voice that it actually brought tears to his eyes. He hated tears. He should have told Sango, but he couldn't. He shouldn't have helped, but he did. He put his head in his hands. If he hadn't helped Kagome and Miroku, then Sango would have found out.

This happened _every single time _he trusted someone. They always betrayed him. He should have known that happiness couldn't last for him. He thought had friends, a purpose, and love from them. He should have known better.

However how much he wanted to be angry, something nagged at him. Kagome had just kissed him not to long ago, right after Naraku had shown up. Kagome and Miroku had smelled sick, smelled like something similar to poison afterwards. They hadn't woken up.

Last time, it was Naraku's fault… this time…

Inuyasha blinked.

The trap they all thought they were walking into.

The unknown lord that had told the village about them.

The poison-like substance.

The knowledge that it would cause separation.

Naraku.

Inuyasha stood shakily, too afraid to hope. He had felt this betrayed with Kikyou, had rushed in without thinking. Was this the same?

There were holes in that theory too… what the hell would cause them to rut like that? Inuyasha's ears drooped because, to his knowledge, there was nothing that could force two people to rut if they didn't want to.

To my knowledge.

Inuyasha felt a prick on his cheek, he reached up to smack the offending bug. He pulled his hand back.

"Why lord Inuyasha, a pleasure to see you again!"

_To my knowledge._ Inuyasha stared

"Lord Inuyasha?"

To my knowledge.

"Myouga." Inuyasha felt devious and he felt a smile form. For the first time since this whole thing started with the Jewel, he felt like he was a step ahead of Naraku. Inuyasha knew that somehow, Naraku was responsible. He wasn't sure how, but he was going to do something that should have been done with Kikyou and hope to the gods that he wasn't wrong.

He was going to trust his friends.

* * *

**See! Inuyasha _can _learn from his mistakes. Though dealing with Kagome and Miroku won't be easy for him.**

**Some of you may know that I do have another work in progress, a SessKag story. Though I don't think it's my greatest work, I continue to write it. Usually the story that takes priority is the one that gets the most reviews... hint hint.**


	11. The Reaction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Booyah Grandma.**

**I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I wanted to get it out. And all the reviews I got, just wow. :) You guys are great :)**

* * *

Sango laid herself down by her friends, she was exhausted. The sun had just come up and Miroku and Kagome were still unconscious and Inuyasha was still not back. That worried her. Inuyasha usually hung around if Kagome was injured, and he had gone missing. 

Things didn't add up at all.

Sango was sure of one thing, Inuyasha was hiding something. He had been acting stranger than usual, if that was possible. Inuyasha had been unnecessarily rough with Miroku, and Sango worried over the swelling that was now on the Monk's face. Sango leaned down to get a closer look, it looked like Miroku's eye may not even open.

Sango couldn't blame Inuyasha, with the picture Kagome and Miroku posed, she couldn't be sure she wouldn't have tried to wake him up in the same manner. Sango shook her head free of the image that her brain supplied. It would not do to think about that. They were feverish and sick.

Sango reached a hand out to brush his hair from his face. As soon as her hand made contact, Miroku moaned.

Sango jerked her hand back with a flaming face, embarrassed to have been caught touching him. "M-Miroku?" She was rewarded with another groan. "Miroku… wake up." She touched his shoulder.

One eye popped open and Sango realized with a wince that she was right, the other eye wouldn't open for him.

"My head…" He rasped out as he struggled to raise himself into a sitting position while clutching his head in one hand.

His voice sounded dry, Sango reached for the water as she spoke quietly, "Inuyasha hit you."

He had caught sight of the cup and was stretching to grab it, but he seemed to freeze as she spoke those words. "And you're… alright?"

Sango looked at him, confused. "You and Kagome were the only one's that got sick, of course I'm alright."

The drink must have overridden anything else as he snatched it from her and gulped it down in one breath. The door rustled and Sango looked up.

"Go get some sleep before I have to haul your ass outta here." Inuyasha all but snarled in her direction.

Sango was slightly taken aback at his tone, but stood her ground. "I can sleep right here if I need to."

"Like hell you will." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her, not once looking at Miroku.

Kirara took that moment to stand and move to Sango. She mewled slightly before walking to the door and looking back, waiting for Sango to follow.

Shippou, who had been jarred awake when Kirara moved, rubbed his eyes and glanced at Inuyasha.

"Take the runt with you." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha-" Sango's tirade was stopped by a hand on hers.

Miroku.

"Sango… please." There was this look… Sango may have been able to decipher it if it weren't for all the swelling.

She nodded, defeated, and with one last glance at the still sleeping Kagome, picked up the protesting Shippou and walked out the door after Kirara.

Miroku was the first to speak. "Sango…"

"Doesn't know a damn fucking thing." Miroku's head shot up at the venom in Inuyasha's voice, ready to speak again but not knowing what to say to the hanyou. A prick on his unswollen cheek caused him to trap an unsuspecting flea beneath his palm.

Suddenly he knew what to say. "Don't blame Kagome."

"Acutally," Myouga spoke up after reinflating himself on Miroku's palm, "Neither of you are to blame."

_Though that's not stopping Inuyasha from being pissed,_ Miroku thought as he saw the blood dropping from his clenched hands. Miroku didn't blame him.

"Something tells me that you know more than you're letting on." Miroku winced as the words left his mouth, it hurt to talk.

"An aphrodisiac. There are still traces in you blood." Myouga spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "A youkai aphrodisiac to be precise. The price of such a potion is high, making me wonder as to the sanity of the person that gave it to you." Myouga started rambling.

"Myouga." Inuyasha growled.

"Ah yes, my apologies Inuyasha-sama." Myouga cleared his throat. "As I was saying, this is supposed to be only for consumption by youkai. Though I am happy to say that you two have taken it well."

That statement did not go over well by either of the males in the hut. Inuyasha roared and shoved his fist through the wall.

Miroku harshly squeezed Myouga, "_Happy_? We've taken it _well_?" He ignored the pain in his jaw and clenched his other hand, trying to relieve the impulse to smash the flea until his heart no longer beat. "Are you _blind_?"

Inuyasha had already turned around, though he wanted to kill something, anything. He was barely keeping his blind rage below the surface. Inuyasha noticed that Miroku also had blood dripping from a clenched hand. Strangely that made Inuyasha less inclined to want to hurt the monk. Miroku was just as angry about the situation as he, and the monk rarely got angry.

"P-please!" The flea rasped out.

Miroku loosened his hold, only by a little.

"The last and only known time that a human ingested this aphrodisiac, they were dead within hours!"

This made Miroku drop the flea, quickly looking over to Kagome.

Myouga, recovering from his fall quickly, spoke. "She will be fine, I am assuming your spiritual powers assisted in your recovery."

Miroku looked down, fists clenched. Kagome did not deserve what happened to her, not Kagome.

"There is one thing that I am curious to know." Myouga said slowly, noticing the aggressive posture of both males. When neither said a thing, he continued. "To ward off any unwanted pairings, the aprodisiac strengthens an attraction that was already previously there. It is actually mainly used to increase the number of couplings of a mated pair can achieve while the female is fertile. Though it can be used otherwise. I assume that Kagome would not have been affected if she had been alone with young Shippou. It is the properties of the potion, it would have stayed dormant until it found a suitable-"

"Myouga." Miroku warned, though if his face wasn't already black and blue, it would have been white. He risked a glance at Inuyasha, only to find the white haired hanyou watching him intently. Miroku let out a breath. _Come clean_, his mind pushed him, _Inuyasha needs you to be honest now. _

"There was a bet." Miroku started shakily, stopping when Inuyasha sat in front of him, eyes narrowed. Miroku took a shaky breath in and it went back out jagged. "It's my fault. It was supposed to be a game… we had been going back and forth several times, trying to stump each other with a guessing game… then I bet her… that she wouldn't be able to stump me, that I would guess it right."

"What the hell did you bet her?" Inuyasha forced out when Miroku paused, claws digging into the wooden planks of the floor.

"A kiss." Miroku closed his eye as he heard a woosh of air that signified Inuyasha's fist closing in.

It never hit.

Slowly, Miroku opened his functioning eye to feel Inuyasha grab the front of his robes. _I wonder who dressed me_… was the thought that escaped his frozen mind.

"Keh!" Inuyasha shoved him back away. "Figures."

Miroku blinked, and waited a moment before talking again. "I didn't think she would accept, but she must have felt confident enough that I wouldn't guess. So she accepted. Needless to say, she lost. It's my fault Inuyasha… if I'd had known _this _would happen, I wouldn't have-" Miroku stopped, looking lost. "Inuyasha listen to me, Kagome… she's-"

A groan from Kagome cut him off. Inuyasha got the strangest look on his face, but one thing was clear: Inuyasha did not want to see Kagome yet.

Miroku reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's haori. "Don't leave her."

Inuyasha looked torn, on one hand, his friend was giving him advice. On the other, this was the same man who had touched her, had…

He yanked his hand away and tried to summon back his anger.

But Miroku had seen it, the pain in the hanyou's eyes. "She needs you." He whispered as they heard her stir once more. He didn't want her to hear them when she woke up. "Be strong for her, just a while longer… her innocence is gone and I can't comfort her… you didn't see her… when she realized what had happened…" Inuyasha's eyes sharpened and Miroku thought he was going to strike out with his fists again. "She acted just like a woman does after she's been…" _Raped_, Miroku's mind finished for him.

Inuyasha brought his fist back once more, but didn't follow though when he saw the anguished look on Miroku's face. _Damnit_, Inuyasha thought, _I want to hurt him, but I can't. _

"I need to go." Miroku's voice sounded hollow as he stood up and walked out of the hut. The word rape running through his mind. He knew, he didn't really rape her, but the end result was the same. She hadn't really wanted to be with him, hell she wasn't ready to be with anyone. _I should have been stronger, I should have prevented it._

Inuyasha watched him go, not wanting to turn towards her. Half a minute went by before she spoke.

"Inu… Inuyasha?" Her voice was quiet and full of fear. She was terrified… of him. He smelled her tears.

He squared his shoulders and took a breath, he did not want to comfort her, yet he wanted to. _She betrayed me_, a dark voice in his mind spoke. Yet he knew she hadn't meant to.

Inuyasha knew in his heart that Naraku was behind this. He was trying to split the group apart. Kagome had been used by Naraku.

With that thought, he turned to her.

She had backed herself up against the wall, knees to her chest and a blanket up to her chin. She was shaking from head to toe and tears were streaming down her face.

She was truly terrified.

That completely unwound him. He rushed to her and gathered her up, digging his face into her hair. Holding her tight, he comforted himself with her warmth. He breathed in her scent deeply, letting it wrap around his senses. He soon felt her latch onto him in relief as he heard and felt the sobs that racked her body.

"I'm sorry… I didn't…" He heard her muffled voice and he held her even tighter.

"It's not your fault." He said gruffly next to her ear, blinking when he felt his eyes grow moist. He realized it was true, it wasn't her fault. So he said it again, and again. Each time he said it his heart lifted a little bit. So he said it over and over, each of her sobs fueling him to repeat it until he felt like crying in joy. In comforting her he comforted himself. It wasn't her fault, he thought as she stilled, succumbing to sleep. It wasn't her fault, he thought as he shifted his blame and anger. It was not Miroku's fault, though Inuyasha figured he had more of a hand in it than she. No, it wasn't their fault, but it still didn't make the pain go away. It hurt less, sure, but it still hurt.

Inuyasha took another deep breath of her scent before sitting his back against the wall and adjusting her so that she looked comfortable.

He would kill Naraku.

* * *

**Well we all know that Inuyasha has already vowed to kill Naraku. But oh well, he's just re-emphasizing his point. **

**I really have to feel sorry for Inuyasha at the moment. Poor guy.**

**Peace out girl scouts.**

**Oh yeah, review!  
REVEIW (hey look I spelled review wrong)**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Even if you just say: 'Sup, cool story.' or even the dreaded: 'eh, could be better.' but at least tell me how it could be better. :)**

**REVIEW**


	12. The Secret

**Short chappie - just to get some of the Sango/Miroku interaction.**

**FYI - I do try to work on this as much as I can, I am a mother of two, full time college student, I am married, and I work. With that said, I would just like to add, "Oh! A piece of candy!"**

**Oh how I love Family Guy.**

* * *

Miroku felt numb. _Rape_. 

That's exactly what she was acting like. Like when he had came across village women who had been raped by bandits and youkai.

His feet wouldn't hold him up, Miroku slumped against a tree and slid down onto his backside. Completely numb, and nothing but a single word crept into his head. _Rape_.

"Houshi-sama?" A nervous male voice broke into his awareness not even two feet away.

The Village headman.

Miroku's response was instantaneous. Within a second, Miroku was up and swinging the poor man's back against the tree stump by his collar. "What did you _do?" _Miroku was surprised at his own voice, it was rough, low, and enraged. It was a good surprise. "Do you realize the _severity _of your selfish actions?" When the old man didn't respond Miroku slammed him again. "I should _kill _you where you stand." They were harsh words that he growled out to the already trembling man, but Miroku was beyond caring. This was the spineless idiot who had enabled everything.

For a second Miroku understood Inuyasha; anger was easier to deal with than pain. _Much _easier.

The old man started sobbing underneath Miroku's hold. Miroku wondered how this pathetic man came to secure the spot as village headman. _Probably just a figurehead_, Miroku snorted internally.

"I'm sorry- he promised no one would be hurt! Please! My village is to receive much needed payment for our service! Please! Don't hurt me!" The man blubbered at the half-listening Miroku.

Miroku wanted to stay mad, he really did. But years of training kicked in and he couldn't keep pulling an Inuyasha. The man was just too pathetic. This man wasn't the one to get angry with.

Though he was thinking that, he did slam the old man into the tree once more before releasing him. It made him feel a little better.

"Where's Osamu?" The tension didn't leave Miroku's voice as he remembered the slimy, smooth-talking man from the night before. Just saying that man's name left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"He disappeared… this morning…" The old man wheezed, trying to catch his breath back from the pain that stole it.

"How predictable." Miroku murmured angrily to himself before turning, fists clenched, reopening the little crescent scabs on his palms from earlier. This man was of no more use. Walking away, he had no idea where to go. He and his friends weren't ready to leave this traitorous village. Another tree to rest against was in order, as Miroku still didn't feel up to par. Walking on the outskirts of the village, he wondered where Sango was. Not that he had any inclination to see her right at the moment.

What he needed was to speak with Inuyasha of the situation, though he was wary of it. While Inuyasha was being surprisingly understanding about it all, he didn't want to push his luck. Inuyasha was ready to blow, knowing the nature of the situation. Miroku knew that Inuyasha was upset, and upset was a mild term for it, over the way Kagome was involved. Though Miroku couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha was just as upset for him in some way, because after all, Miroku had technically been used too.

_Hey, when I put it that way, it doesn't sound so bad._ Miroku's diplomatic side helped out. No amount of 'What ifs' would be able to undo the situation. None. So there was no point harping on it, was there?

Miroku sighed, even though going over it in his head wouldn't help, he still felt horrible about it. He still saw Kagome's face in his head, her expression when he pulled himself out of her. Another wave of anguish washed over him. _Perhaps envisioning that would not be the best course of action for my mental state, _Miroku thought dryly.

"Miroku!" His name sounded out of nowhere, but Miroku would know that voice anywhere. Shippou.

Miroku inwardly groaned and turned to the kit, "Yes Shippou?"

"You really need to go see Sango." Shippou stated with an air of importance.

"Why?" Miroku asked trying to sound genuinely worried. Though the last thing he really wanted was to see any of his friends. He wanted to be alone.

"She's really tired," Shippou started speedily, "Go tell her you're okay so that she can sleep, then maybe I can sleep now!"

There it was, Shippou was still tired. He just wanted a warm pillow to sleep on, and Kagome was unavailable.

Though it couldn't hurt to tell her he was okay, besides, Shippou probably wouldn't leave him alone until he did.

"Alright," Miroku said, resigned. "Where is she?"

Shippou's eyes brightened, and turned to lead Miroku, who was carefully keeping his mind blank, to Sango.

He hadn't realized how close Sango was. Just around the other hut on the edge of the village, pacing with Kirara's eyes focused on her form.

Miroku took a deep breath, "Sango?"

Sango gave a little jump and turned, "Miroku?"

Miroku gave a little smile and he felt Shippou crawl to his shoulder, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Sango, ignoring the question, quickly moved over to him. "Are you alright? It's too soon for you to be out and moving! Why did you leave the hut? We need to-"

"No." He said a little harshly before he could stop himself, then sighed. "I'll be fine, besides, Kagome and Inuyasha are in that hut." He felt a pang of jealousy. He knew it was jealousy, though he quickly reprimanded himself for it. He had no right to her.

"Oh," Sango said disappointedly. Then, "Ohhh…" As she caught on, Inuyasha and Kagome were _alone_. That made him want to scowl.

"Get some sleep Sango." Miroku prodded her, quickly redirecting the subject before Sango could latch onto it.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked again.

_I don't deserve her attention,_ Miroku thought "Yes Sango, I'm fine."

Kirara mewled and transformed, then lay down in invitation to Sango. Sango looked from Kirara to Miroku and yawned. "As long as you're okay…"

"Yes, now sleep." Miroku said once again, more gently this time and Shippou yelped with glee when he moved to go after her. It hurt, not being able to tell her.

Sango nodded, and Miroku knew that it would hurt _more _if she knew.

_It's better this way,_ he thought,_ nobody else has to know._

He wished he believed himself.

* * *

**Yes I am over halfway through the next chapter. So... uh... yeah!**

**And yes, I hate this editor. I save my stuff, and poof! Entire paragraphs were put in italics!**


	13. The Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Well... real life sucks.**

* * *

Miroku had moved away from where Sango slept while rubbing his sore face, and found a tree to rest against near the hut where Kagome and Inuyasha were in. The hut with two holes. It wasn't that he felt tired, though in all aspects he should be, it was that his body felt weak. After affects? Probably. 

He needed to talk to Inuyasha. Alone. To apologize. Even if he didn't need to apologize, he wanted to. Even if it wasn't his fault, he balked at the idea of losing his hanyou friend. He needed to apologize to Kagome, though he didn't want to face her either.

The talk earlier had lowered his anxiety about facing the entire group, but he knew the tension would be high.

He lowered his head even further. All in one night he'd successfully alienated himself from his whole group. Sango… he would have to act like nothing was wrong. But could he actually do it? Sango was not a fool, which was one of the reasons he was drawn to her, but that made it incredibly hard to act. She would notice something. Especially since he couldn't predict how Kagome would act.

He knew Kagome could act in desperate situations, but this wasn't life threatening, and Sango was her friend. Kagome might even go home for a while. Forget the might, she would go home to get herself together. Then when she came back, Sango would think she was acting weird due to something that happened in her own time. That would be better.

He didn't want her to go back, but perhaps there were things that could help here there. Her family would be able to help her with something. Deal with the consequences. The consequences…

The realization hit him so hard, he couldn't _breathe_ and he swore that his heart refused to beat for several moments. He didn't even want to acknowledge the possibility. Not to Kagome, not with a man she didn't even love. Not pure, sweet Kagome. No matter who it involved, no matter who tried, one fact, bred of primitive knowledge, could change the purpose of sex.

There was a chance Kagome could end up being pregnant.

With his baby.

The possibility absolutely floored him, he didn't think he could move even if he wanted to. It couldn't happen. It would not happen, he had the damn wind tunnel, and he couldn't allow a child to go fatherless. He had already planned on having his children with Sango. They had _talked _about it. She had accepted! Kagome had not. Kagome had said many times that most women in her era waited for children, and that she planned on it too.

It would be his fault, he would ruin her life.

His staff slipped from it's position and clanked to the ground. He put his head in his hands. How could he stay here and pretend everything was okay?

-----

Inuyasha stepped from the hut after making sure Kagome was sleeping comfortably. He felt better, not great, but better. In trying to make Kagome feel better, he actually made himself feel better.

Until he saw Miroku.

The Monk was hunched over with his head in his hands, and his staff was lying carelessly on the ground. He had never seen him like this, Miroku was always so _composed_. Inuyasha couldn't even imagine the turmoil going through his head. The urge to comfort the monk was almost nonexistent, but Kagome's words came back to him.

"Don't blame him either… just try to imagine… how you would feel, if it was you and Sango that had been tricked… I know you're mad… but…"

Then she had started crying again. Oh how he hated her damn crying, it made him so uncomfortable.

He really had tried to picture the situation if it was reversed. He would feel horrible and want to kill Naraku. He would also be scared to lose his friends, but surely Miroku wouldn't actually be worried about losing him as a friend. No one ever thought of a hanyou too highly.

Inuyasha walked over and plopped himself beside the monk, facing away from him of course.

"If it ain't her fault, it isn't yours either. She understands that." He said gruffly, being the level-headed one was actually pissing him off. Being mad was easier than being anything else.

"I know but..." Miroku spoke slowly, weighing his words carefully. "I can't help feel that it was I who ruined everything."

"Monk, if you fucking apologize one more time I'm gonna give you more bruises to worry about." Inuyasha folded his hands across his chest into the sleeves of his haori.

"Then," Miroku swallowed, "We need to discuss a few other important things." Miroku readied himself, then chickened out with a safer topic. "Naraku. He was behind this?"

"Damn right he was." Inuyasha growled out, looking slightly better off with this subject.

"Inuyasha, have you thought about what will happen now?" The undertones in Miroku's voice urging Inuyasha to understand what he was thinking without actually having to say it.

"Easy, we kill Naraku." Inuyasha snorted, but turned around despite the flippancy of his words.

Miroku knew that Inuyasha caught the tone of his voice. He was staring so intently that it was almost disconcerting.

"There's something else." Inuyasha stated, his voice flat.

"There are other possible consequences that have not been realized." Miroku said quietly, his eyes still begging Inuyasha to come up with it himself. Of course there was no such luck.

"What are you getting at?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and Miroku knew that he would have to breech the subject sooner or later before Inuyasha became too infuriated because he couldn't understand.

"I wish to ensure that no physical harm will come to me." Miroku stalled.

"If you're gonna say something to piss me off, then you better not open your mouth." Inuyasha's voice was gruff, but his look was one of curiosity. After a moment of silence, Inuyasha caved. "Alright Monk, tell me."

Can't you figure it out? Miroku begged toward Inuyasha silently. "I hope my worries are unfounded."

"You worried about Sango? She doesn't know anything." Inuyasha said.

"That's not it Inuyasha," Miroku fumbled quickly, "There is one thing that I cannot remove from my head, and I would feel-"

"Damnit!" Inuyasha all but shouted. "Just fucking tell me and stop playing with your pretty words!"

Miroku was slightly taken aback, but knew his friend was right. "Alright." He said as he took a breath, then expelled it in one quiet question. "What if she becomes with child?"

Miroku flinched as he said it, expecting a punch, shove, kick, or _something_. Instead he was staring at a slightly wide-eyed Inuyasha, who had a far-away expression on his face. Which did not bode well. Inuyasha was already seemingly overloaded with this whole situation, it was only a matter of time until he could no longer keep it in. That would be an explosion that Miroku did not want to be around for.

Miroku flinched again when Inuyasha finally blinked, and slowly started scooting away when Inuyasha let out a string of curses as powerful as the Tetsusiaga.

Inuyasha noticed Miroku's squirming and his golden eyes snapped to him, causing Miroku's movements to die down. "If Kagome wakes up, tell her I'll be back by sundown." With that, Inuyasha was off at a dead sprint.

Miroku was stunned. Where did he think he was going? He had better be back by sundown, that 'lord' was supposedly returning tomorrow. He had a hunch about that so called 'lord.' His hunch was spelled N-A-R-A-K-U, and he was damn sure he spelled it right.

Miroku settled against his tree, then wondered if it would be better if Kagome woke up by herself or with him in the same hut? The tree wasn't entirely comfortable, and there was extra bedding in the hut. Comfortable, warm bedding that didn't have anybody sleeping in it at the moment. He would just set up across the hut from Kagome, leading to no suspicions.

Besides, after he woke up, he needed to talk to her.

* * *

**There ya go, I hope you enjoy.**

**Okay, I just read _Educating Esme _(Yeah yeah, I know, what am I doing reading a book when I should be writing this?). It is an awsome book that I _had_ to read for my Intro to teaching class (oh yeah I switched majors too). It is the diary of a first year teacher. Amazing.**

**Review. I order you! **

**Or beg. Whichever works. Shrugs**


	14. The Pretender

**This chapter is more reaction, but it is the last 'reaction' chapter. The two days are up, Naraku will be back in chapter 15.**

* * *

Inuyasha tore through the trees at his top sprint, it would take an hour to get back to Kaede's at this speed, and hopefully it would be well worth it. Miroku's revelation had shocked him to hell, but his mind quickly grasped a far-fetched solution based on hearsay. He hoped he had heard right and that it wasn't too late.

The exertion of running felt great. He was feeling drained, and it was keeping him from thinking too much. He was just focused on getting to Kaede. Tree branches slapped his face and body, and the feeling was welcome. His legs strained and his lungs burned, but not once did he slow down. The outwardly pain combined with his rising exhaustion contributed to a fuzzy brain.

All too soon for Inuyasha, he found himself at Kaede's village. He didn't stop though until he had her scent and had tracked her down. He tore into her hut with an almost wild expression.

"You old woman!" Inuyasha yelled then fumbled. He hadn't really though about how he was going to approach the subject.

His face flamed.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kaede turned calmly and settled her one eye on the hanyou. "Where are the others?"

"They're where I left them." Inuyasha side-stepped the question and said no more.

"I assume there is a reason ye have sought me out." Kaede resumed her puttering around the hut.

"I was looking for a type of tea. I heard of it before." Inuyasha turned and swore as he realized that his face was hotter than a campfire. He did _not _want Kaede to see _that_.

"Inuyasha," Kaede's stern voice spoke of restrained impatience, "Ye must be more specific."

"Like the kind they give to whores." Inuyasha immediately cringed as if Kagome was there to sit him. He was _really _glad she didn't hear that one.

Kaede ceased her actions and gave Inuyasha her full attention with her one critical eye that almost caused him to squirm. He tore his eyes back away and waited with growing irritation for her to just give him the damn leaves to make the tea so he could go. Kaede kept her voice low and even. "What are ye planning Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's head shot up in embarrassment and he almost physically backpedaled. "Me? I'm not planning anything! It's all the damn monk's fault!"

"Why is he not here then?" Kaede asked.

Inuyasha snapped.

"Just give me the _fucking tea!" _Inuyasha exploded in her face, claws once again digging into his palms. "I swear to you old hag, if you don't give me the fucking tea-"

"He sent ye because ye could retrieve it by nightfall." Kaede guessed wrongly.

"Fuck! He didn't send for shit! Just give me the leaves." Inuyasha was shaking with anger. His muscles wound so tightly around his bones that he shook from the pressure.

"If he did not send ye, yet it is his fault, what woman are ye preparing?"

"I ain't preparing shit! I'm trying to fucking fix it!" He yelled and was met with shocked silence.

Kaede's eye went wide for a second before she schooled her features. She spoke with slow, drawn-out words. "Inuyasha, perhaps ye have been misinformed. This old woman could be mistaken, as ye have not provided many facts, but the tea must be used before the act occurs. It cannot be used to 'fix' anything."

Inuyasha's mind drained of hope. Any hopes of stirring up any anger fled as he was overcome with the mind-numbing sense of failure. What good was he really? He couldn't protect Kagome. His mind wrapped around that he couldn't even protect a single friend from one of Naraku's twisted plots. He couldn't even _help_. Naraku would make sure that Sango and even little Shippou knew. Even Miroku was a victim, granted much _less _of a victim in Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha felt helpless. Unable to do anything as events fell into place, no matter how much he ran around trying to prevent it. He was supposed to protect them, and he couldn't. Would they now see him for what he really was? Or would they realize that he really was trying?

It didn't matter. Either way, they would know he was weak. A weak, pathetic half-breed.

"Inuyasha…?" Kaede's voice broke into his mind.

"Keh," He covered quickly, "Just forget about it." With that, he turned and left.

* * *

Kagome's eyes were blurry when she awoke, her hands quickly moving to rub the sleep from her eyes. She quickly realized that Inuyasha was not with her as she sat up within her blankets, her sight set upon an unmoving figure. 

It was Miroku.

Thoughts came unbidden to her mind, the way she kissed him, the way he touched her, the way they-

_No! _Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she blushed and panicked at the same time, _don't think about that!_

"See anything interesting?" A groggy voice made her jump and she hastily opened her eyes. She must have woke him up.

"What?" Kagome asked, a bit confused and instantly nervous.

Miroku just smiled sleepily at her and shook his head to dismiss her question. "Inuyasha will return by nightfall."

"Where did he go?" Kagome averted her eyes, embarrassed at her thoughts before he interrupted.

"He didn't say." Miroku yawned.

"Oh." Kagome felt uncomfortable, she didn't really know what to say to him.

Kagome watched as Miroku's face seemed to sag and he instantly looked miserable. "I'm sorry Kagome."

Instantly tears came to her eyes and she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling. Thinking about it was one thing, and well, _talking _was a completely different story. "Miroku…" Kagome started then couldn't finish, as silent tears trekked down her face.

Immediately Miroku was at her side, tilting her chin up. "Kagome look at me!"

Kagome rose her eyes to meet his and he gave a sharp intake of air. The sorrow and agony in his eyes was unbearable to her and she tore her chin away from his hand and launched herself into his chest. "Don't you blame yourself either! It's as much my fault as yours!" Her voice held her conviction as she tightened her grip on his robes. She then pulled back to give him a shaky smile. "You hear me? It hurts… but we'll get over it right? It'll get better! It _has _to!"

"Your forgiveness knows no bounds." Miroku whispered to her as he closed his eyes and she felt his hands tighten around her in relief.

"You dummy!" She snapped lightly at him. "I'm not forgiving anyone!"

His eyes widened in shock, and Kagome quickly set about reassuring him.

"I can't forgive you because it wasn't your fault…" She looked away quickly. "Besides, I thought everyone would be mad at me."

"At you? Why?"

"The same reason you think we will be mad at you." Kagome watched as her words sink in, and was relieved that she must have said the right thing when he gave a short low chuckle.

"Leave it to you Kagome to say the right words."

She smiled shyly, "I try…"

Her heart gave an extra thump as he leaned down and placed his chin on her shoulder as he pulled her into a hug. His cursed hand lay on her head, threading through her hair. She felt the same stirring as the night before, this time without the drug.

"Miroku?" She whispered softly, "Will things ever be the same?"

She felt him tighten his hold on her and take a shuddering breath before he answered, "I'm not going to lie to you Kagome, so no, I don't think it will be as they were before." He paused before continuing quietly at her shoulder, "Though that doesn't mean that things will be worse now, just think of it as a beginning to a new challenge."

She smiled into his robes, "You know, _you _are the one that isgood with words."

He pulled back sharply and gave her his most charismatic smile, "You were in doubt?"

She gave him a appreciative smile, knowing that he was trying to lift her mood in his own way. He was trying to make this as easy on her as possible. She could only wonder what he was going through. _Well_, she mused, _if he's here for me, then I'll be here for him._

* * *

The evening went uneventful. Inuyasha returned right at dusk, but stayed silent most of the night. Not that anyone else really had anything to say. 

Sango, being blissfully unaware, continually asked Kagome and Miroku if they were okay, and still kept scolding Inuyasha about the bruise on Miroku's face, much to Inuyasha's displeasure. She contributed their quietness to their recovery, not knowing that the substance had already extinguished itself from their systems.

To make a long story short, it was _awkward_. Tense. If the story was to be believed, Naraku would show up the next day, or a minion. Someone. They had to be ready. They couldn't leave the village, the villagers were innocent. Osamu had disappeared, and the village headman was a inept idiot.

Shippou, sensing the different dynamics in the group, used it to his advantage. He called on Kagome for candy, steered clear of Inuyasha and Miroku, and kept showing his drawings to Sango. Sango was the most responsive, so he automatically went to her for attention, unknowingly helping by keeping her distracted.

Miroku had questions about Inuyasha's absence. He had taken off so abruptly. What was going through his mind? Miroku ground the bottom of his staff into the earth in agitation. He didn't feel as if he had just gotten the best lay of his life. He felt horrible, his chest often pulsing with painful pangs when he glanced upon Kagome.

Would she be okay? This situation was like no other he had experienced. There was nothing to draw answers from. Would she really end up with child? The situation was precarious at best, almost anything was ready to tip them over the edge. Their whole rhythm as a group had been disturbed.

Miroku knew that he and Inuyasha had reached what could be called an 'agreement.' They saw, acknowledged, and were in the process of trying to work through to solve their issues with the whole situation. After having talked to Kagome, he knew that she would still be there for him. He also knew that Inuyasha and Kagome had no qualms with one another as well. He felt only lingering anxiety around them, knowing that time would erase the cracks in their respective friendships.

His thinking went along the lines of their unstable situation, while separately, they had no problems with each other. As a group Miroku knew not of where the lines were. What if he said the wrong thing to Kagome? Accidentally made insinuations in the heat of an argument about the past?

As pairs, there were few problems, but as a group…

Miroku was not prepared for Naraku. He knew that the insults were coming, the taunting words would be that push to send their group over the edge. On top of that, here they were, leaning over that proverbial cliff, put in that position by Naraku himself.

Even knowing that, there was not much they could do but wait.

_Sango… _Miroku inwardly flinched as if her name abraded his very mind, sending painful shocks through him. He knew she was going to find out. How could she not? Miroku was ready to see that haunting gleam in Naraku's eye.

Yet he could not bring himself to speak with Sango. Because he was a coward and could not force those incriminating words from his mouth. Because he didn't want to face her when her face showed nothing but pain and horror. Because when she found out, he wanted to focus his pain and anger at Naraku himself. Because he was being selfish.

He watched with half an eye as everyone was preparing for bed.

They would not be resting so well tonight.

* * *

**Next chapter - finally some action!**

**And by the way, when I cut and pasted, the editor was doing some really wierd things...**


	15. The Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: I struggled with writer's block. However, once I pushed my way through the first part of this chapter, my muse is back in full force! Weeee! Though, I'm still not happy with this first part, it'll have to do. Oh yeah, I got a new dog, cuz you wanted to know that.

* * *

The sky had darkened and the wind had blown. Kaze no Kizu had been tossed and deflected. Arrows, sutras, and Hiraikotsu had been shot and thrown respectively, and they were useless. They had all the villagers that they could save standing behind them, a handful of villagers that huddled behind the groups semi-circle. 

Naraku was on a mission, but he was barely fighting their group choosing to instead to taunt with words and hide behind his seemingly unwavering barrier. If they could just hold out until Naraku's youki grew weaker.

Sango watched as Kanna stepped forth with her mirror.

"Worried monk? I wonder what your slayer will say." Naraku taunted as Sango glanced at him. Miroku had a look of horror at the sight of Kanna's mirror.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha roared as he directed another blast from his already diminishing youki. Sango knew he was getting tired, but damned if he would give up!

Watching in morbid fascination as mirror swirled into focus. It was Kagome and Miroku within the bounds of the glowing frame. Sango watched with growing trepidation as Kagome touched Miroku's cheek, and then they fell over in obvious passion. Sango couldn't talk, she could barely breathe. It had to be a trick.

"Knock off that shit Naraku, nobody cares!" Inuyasha yelled, but his white knuckled hold showed Sango that he was more than just affected by the images he was seeing, "Kirara, get Shippou outta here!"

Seeing Kirara grab a protesting Shippou and removing him from what was going on in the mirror broke Sango from her trance, "Is this some kind of sick joke Naraku? You think you can fool me?"

Naraku laughed, deep and dark. "You are the one who has been fooled slayer."

"Naraku, if you think this is going to work-" Miroku spoke then, but his words were not as strong as Sango would have thought they would be in this type of situation.

"Oh it already has. How did it feel to betray your friends? Those late nights in the woods, sneaking away from your group, did you even feel remorse?" Naraku laughed once more as his dark hair tossed in the wind. "Tell me monk, how did it feel to rob the miko of her virtue?"

On the mirror, the last of the clothes had been removed, and Sango watched the mirror numbly as she saw Miroku's hips start to thrust.

"T-That can't be real!" Sango yelled. Her mind not willing to work any further than those words. It couldn't be true, yet she couldn't pull her gaze away from the mirror.

"I assure you young slayer, what you see within this mirror has transpired."

Sango couldn't erase the doubt that crawled up her mind like a spider, spreading out in a web. It coated her mind, it was all she could think about. It couldn't be true… right? She tore her eyes away from the awful mirror, Kagome's face told Sango all she needed to know.

Kagome's face was white with little beads of sweat, her mouth open but no words were coming out. Her breaths were being expelled in short, quick, and choppy waves. That was how Sango _knew_. Kagome was in some sort of shock. She had said nothing since the mirror had been brought out, had not made even an effort to protect herself or the villagers behind them. Kagome did not even seem capable of movement.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha lashed out uselessly.

Sango wanted to slap her forehead, why did she not think about Inuyasha? He had to be hurting too and there he was, fighting with all he had. She watched as the blast was deflected once more.

"Hiraikotsu!" She screamed as she aimed for the vile hanyou. Glowing scraps of paper could be seen from the corner of her eye that turned out to be sutras from Miroku's hands as he tossed them onto Hirakotsu as it moved in the air.

"Kongashuuha!" Inuyasha must have mustered up enough energy for that powerful blast when he saw what Sango and Miroku were trying to do.

The amplified Hiraikotsu hit first, opening up a small crack. It was just big enough for an adamant shard to embed itself in Naraku's shoulder.

Sango felt dull satisfaction when Naraku's eyes widened in surprise. He had gotten too cocky. Would that be a reason for the eventual downfall of Naraku? Quite possibly.

The images faded in the mirror and Naraku's eyes narrowed. "I will enjoy our next meeting."

Naraku's youki kicked out and pulled up dirt, covering their eyes as Naraku disappeared.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha coughed into his haori. "Kaze no Kizu!" He thrust blindly at where Naraku was last seen. It cleared the dust and was left with no Naraku to attack.

Whispering could be heard behind her. Sango couldn't hear what they were saying, but Inuyasha obviously could.

"Shut up idiots!" He turned his rage on the villagers as he pointed his sword at the frightened villagers.

They immediately stilled and Sango could guess as to what they were whispering about. A monk and a miko made for juicy gossip. Any questions she wanted to ask would have to wait.

"Let's go, the villagers are fine." Sango said in a dead voice. Her mind kept running in circles and her heart had dropped in a painful thud. Miroku… and Kagome? It wasn't possible! Sango started walking.

Inuyasha's head fell slightly as he turned away from the remaining villagers, "All those late nights?" His voice was low and soft, almost helpless. Sango wanted him to shut up, he was asking this right in front of the villagers! Did he want to feed the gossip? Was he thinking about the _scandal_ that this could cause?

The whispers picked up again.

"Let us take our leave." Miroku spoke up as he moved in the direction that Sango was headed.

"Answer the fucking question." Inuyasha's low voice lost it's soft tone as it turned dark, a faint growl could be heard.

"Inuyasha," Sango hissed, "This is not the time."

Inuyasha glanced around swiftly and then glowered at Miroku as he moved away from the villagers.

Kagome still stood there, only with tears running down her face. Sango felt nothing, Kagome had brought this on her own. She was only feeling bad now that she had been caught?

Kagome caught Sango's gaze for only a second before looking away and making her feet finally move.

Sango walked speedily through the grass, each step serving only to fuel her anger and heartbreak simultaneously. She wanted answers.

Once they were out of sight, Inuyasha beat her to the punch… literally. Sango watched with surprising disappointment as Miroku ducked.

"Late nights?" Inuyasha growled as he charged blindly again.

"You believed him?" Miroku asked with wide eyes, "I swear to you Inuyasha, that you know everything."

The gears turned in Sango's head as she snapped at Inuyasha, "You knew what they were _doing_?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly, "It wasn't their fault."

Sango couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes, "You guys have about five seconds to explain this or so help me I'll-"

"It was a youkai aphrodisiac." Kagome finally spoke up, though her face was still pale. "In the village when we got sick. Myouga said we were lucky to survive."

Inuyasha sat on his haunches, seemingly unable to speak.

"Our spiritual powers were what saved us from death once it overwhelmed our bodies." Miroku softly added.

Sango wanted to sit down as well. This was all just too much. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Figured since it was a one-time thing, you didn't need to worry 'bout it." Inuyasha spoke from his place on the forest floor.

Sango looked from Inuyasha to Miroku and finally, to Kagome. They really hadn't done it to hurt her. "Naraku didn't do much of a good job with his plan did he?"

They looked at each other in understanding, here they were, sitting and talking, which didn't really fit in with Naraku's supposed plan to break up their group. Miroku spoke, "You think there's more to it?"

"Yeah," Sango said as she looked at the ground, unable to meet his eyes, "Just not sure what."

Kagome interrupted, changing the subject, "I'd like to go home for a couple days."

Sango glanced over to her and saw the pain on her face, the tension, and the way she refused to meet anyone's eyes. "You need Kirara?"

"That'd be great." Kagome replied quietly.

Neither male said anything, which surprised Sango. It was time to bring Shippou back, and Sango knew that she wasn't going to be able to ask any more questions. That was okay though, she didn't want to know the details. She knew all she needed to know and at the moment she knew she wanted Naraku dead more than ever.

* * *

Kagome sat in the doctor's office nervously. At the age of 17, she had never been to an OB/GYN before. 

It was strange, usually when she was in the modern era, she could act like a normal teenager. Pretend like her life wasn't threatened on a daily basis, hang out with her friends, and largely, act her age!

However, here she was, sitting in a modern era doctor's office worried about things that happened in the feudal era. Oh how she hoped that it wasn't too late for the morning after pill, but she knew it was a false hope. Still, there could be something done… right?

Kagome mentally counted the days that had gone by, the day after… the incident… she wanted to come back, yet she couldn't. The day that Naraku attacked it took the rest of that day to gather everything and return to the village at the pace they went, then she came back yesterday just in time for that five o'clock phone call to the doctors office. So this was the fourth day?

"Higurashi Kagome?" A nurse called.

Stilling her suddenly jumping heart, Kagome stood. The nurse motioned for her to follow as she led Kagome to a room.

Kagome sat down inside and fidgeted. She answered the standard questions like if she had any allergies, problems, etc. She held her arm out for her blood pressure to be taken, and was shaking when the nurse asked the big question.

"So what's the reason for your appointment today? Is there anything that you wish the doctor to know?"

"I was wondering about… well…" Kagome tried to still her frighteningly fast pulse, "To get a prescription."

"For birth control?" The nurse asked.

"Kinda… um, I need the morning after pill." Kagome whispered as her face turned red.

"Honey look," The nurse said kindly, "We deal with this kind of stuff everyday, there isn't much that will surprise us."

_You have no idea_, Kagome thought.

"We won't judge you, so please relax and try to be as honest as you can."

Kagome smiled shakily back at the nice nurse, "Alright."

"When did you engage in unprotected sex?" She asked frankly.

"About four days ago." Kagome replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

She watched as the nurse sighed and gave her a small smile, "You should know, that the morning after pill should be taken within 72 hours of unprotected sex."

"That's what I figured." Kagome's voice was small.

"We will go ahead and give you an exam and go through everything we can do for you as of right now." The nurse pointed to the gown, "Go ahead and take off your clothes and put on the gown, it ties in the front."

"Okay." Kagome said uncertainly as the nurse walked out the door.

Staring at the offensive gown, Kagome quickly stripped down, paranoid that the doctor would come in while she was still undressing, and donned the gown and tied it in the front. What was the point of it tying in the front?

She sat upon the table and the thin paper underneath crinkled at her. It was cold in the little room, and Kagome was more than uncomfortable.

A little knock came from the door before it opened to reveal a woman of Chinese descent. "Hello Kagome! I'm Dr. Yao," The woman greeted as she shut the door and opened her file that was held in her hands. "This is your first visit here correct?"

Kagome nodded nervously.

"I'm going to ask you a couple of questions, and I want you to answer me honestly alright?"

Kagome nodded again.

"How long have you been sexually active?"

Kagome was taken aback at the bluntness of the question, but answered anyway while staring at the floor, "Four days."

"Now I don't want to offend you, but I've learned not to make assumptions, but have you had multiple partners?"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly and she answered instantly, "No."

The doctor glanced at her then down at the chart in her hands, "It says here you are wanting a prescription for the morning after pill, correct?"

"Yeah." Kagome nodded as she said this, could this get more embarrassing?

"When is your next period due?"

"I don't really keep track, but I'm guessing maybe 2 weeks, maybe longer?" Kagome guessed, face burning hotter. Not wanting to keep receiving the pitying looks that were going her way, and not wanting to hear the explanation again about why she was too late, she spoke, "It's alright, the nurse already told me it was a little too late to get the prescription… so… I just want to know what I need to do now."

"Well, I can give you some brochures on Planned Parenthood. Even if you aren't pregnant, they can provide you information about safe sex. Hopefully you won't find yourself in this situation again."

Someone knocked and the nurse from before entered. The doctor spoke to the nurse, "Just in time." The doctor turned back to Kagome, "We're going to go ahead and give you your exam, we're going to ask you to place your feet the stirrups."

The nurse pulled the stirrups to an optimal position as Kagome looked on nervously. Once the nurse was done messing with them, Kagome placed her feet in what she hoped was the correct way. She pushed the gown down in the middle to ensure nothing was exposed, which seemed kind of silly, since the doctor was going to be prodding around down there anyway.

Kagome laid back at the doctors instruction and held as still as she could while the doctor explained each procedure that she did. Cold metal, goopy clear lubricant, unwanted poking fingers, and dry cotton swabs for testing were enough to make Kagome want to leave as soon as possible.

Just when she thought she was done, she was informed that she was also going to receive a breast exam. Kagome realized that was why the gown tied in the front.

The doctor then explained to Kagome that she couldn't test for pregnancy until at the earliest five days before her period was due, and even then, only with certain pregnancy tests. Then after asking if there was any other questions that Kagome may have, as well as telling her now that she was 'sexually active' she would have to come back once a year for checkups, the doctor excused herself along with the nurse to allow Kagome to put her clothes back on. Walking to the front office, Kagome paid her co-pay before leaving with a bag of pamphlets.

Kagome now hated the words 'sexually active.'

Walking home, bored, Kagome pulled out a pamphlet that was titled plainly: 'Contraceptive choices.' Seeing how she might be able to use some of these to even help Sango, if and when she ever so choose. Some of these were certainly… inventive. Kagome stared through the paper, deep in thought. This was all assuming she would have a sex life after this, so why did she even dig this one out? Who exactly would she be having sex with anyway? In no way did that night even effect her judgment. Nope, not in any way did it effect her. _It didn't feel _that_ good_, she lied to herself.

Kagome sighed in exasperation, it _had_ felt good… great even. Even if she hadn't been ready for it, it didn't change the fact that she had _liked_ it. What Eri had told her, was nothing compared to what she had gone through with Miroku. Granted, Eri hadn't had a youkai aphrodisiac to enhance everything.

What if it was the aphrodisiac that made it feel the way it had? What if she never had an experience that would meet up with that expectation? Truthfully, that would really disappointing.

"Kagome!" A voice yelled and Kagome jerked out of her thoughts, quickly trying to open up the bag to stuff the brochure back in. The voice was close!

A hand touched her shoulder. Kagome jumped slightly and turned, "Yuka! What are you doing out of school?"

Yuka plucked the pamphlet out of Kagome's hand nonchalantly, oblivious to the state of panic Kagome was in by shoving the pamphlet out of her sight.

"Oh, I'm just skipping…" Yuka's voice trailed off as she caught sight of the title. Then to Kagome's growing horror, a smile spread upon her face. "What are _you_ doing out of school?"

"I uh, just had a doctor's appointment. I'll be at school tomorrow." Kagome mentally kicked herself, Inuyasha was going to yell about that.

"For contraceptives?" Yuka's voice was deceptively innocent.

"Er, well, it doesn't hurt to look… right?" Kagome's voice was meek.

Yuka seemed to take pity on Kagome, "Alright I'm done teasing you, but seriously Kagome, you can tell me stuff and you know that." Yuka grabbed her hand and pulled her back against one of the buildings for a tad bit more privacy. "It's not Inuyasha is it?"

Kagome's eyes went wide, and she was going to protest that nothing had been done, but she really needed someone to talk to about this. Even if it wasn't the whole truth.

"No, it's not Inuyasha."

"Then who?" Yuka clapped her hand over her mouth dramatically as she whispered vividly, "Is it Hojo?"

"No!" Kagome practically squealed.

"Kagome…" Yuka started in a warning tone.

"H-His name is Miroku." Saying that out loud was just, well, it had an interesting reaction in Kagome's head.

"Well," Yuka drawled, "Are you just preparing to? Or are you boinking him already?"

"Yuka!" Kagome couldn't believe that came out of her mouth!

"Is that a yes?"

Kagome looked down at the ground, "Yeah, I did."

"Did? As in you're not doing it anymore?"

"As in once, and I'm not entirely sure it's going to happen again." Kagome finally felt like opening up. "Four days ago, we were…" Kagome thought of an appropriate word, "Intoxicated, otherwise it never would have happened."

"Well, was it good?"

Kagome nodded, "But there's a problem…" Should she even tell Yuka?

"What is it?"

Kagome took a deep breath, "You can't tell anyone, Yuka. Swear to me you won't tell anyone."

"Okay, god Kagome, you're really worked up over this." Yuka's eyes were now worried, "What's wrong?"

Seeing how worried Yuka was about her, Kagome felt a little better. "You know how I said we were intoxicated?"

Yuka nodded patiently.

"We kinda didn't-" Kagome's heart sped up, but she had to try and force it out, "We didn't use protection…"

"Oh god Kagome…" Yuka quickly before she recovered. "But hey, just take some tests down the road for STD's, and hopefully one time won't get you pregnant. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you," Yuka vowed.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered before going on, "There's another thing…"

"There's more?"

Kagome knew she shouldn't say it, but the awful words made her way out of her mouth before she could stop it, "Miroku is Inuyasha's best friend."

"How do you get into these messes?" Yuka smiled a little and gave Kagome a hug. "I'm still here for you. Come on, I'll walk you back to the shrine. You can tell me all about it on the way."

* * *

Review! 


	16. The Distraction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: For those of you worried sick over a Sango/Inuyasha pairing (or lack thereof), please see my A/N at the end of this chapter. I promise, it isn't bad news. :)**

* * *

"You're not staying any longer! Why the hell did you make a promise like that?" Inuyasha was none to happy about Kagome's school.

"I said it, so I'm going!" Kagome fired right back.

"Like hell! After all the shit that's happened, you want to go prancing around in your era like-"

"Sit!" Kagome huffed as Inuyasha was plastered to the floor, "You don't know anything about what's going on with me. I need to go to school, at least try. I need a little vacation from everything right now."

The spell wore off and Inuyasha moved his face from the floor. He dug his claws in for a split second before replying angrily, "You don't think that anybody else is going through a bunch of shit right now?"

That seemed to get her attention, finally. "What do you want me to do Inuyasha? I go with you, and I still have to pretend nothing happened… except it's harder. I'm behind in school right now, and it seems like a good time as any to take a break. Everyone needs one right now, and I'm sure that Miroku and Sango need some time off from me too."

She was going to cry, damn it all to hell. Inuyasha couldn't deal with weepy women! They made him feel uncomfortable and helpless, what was the point of crying anyway except to make other people feel bad?

He looked away from her and down to his claw tipped hands, he was trying to keep them all together. This… This tension within the group, was not good. Inuyasha could see that. They didn't sit and talk around the campfire, but they talked to each other individually. Inuyasha could talk to Miroku, Kagome, and Sango without a problem; but only one at a time. He assumed it was the same for everyone else.

Bottom line, Inuyasha was trying his damnedest to keep them together, because they were all he had.

"They don't want you gone." Inuyasha said flatly.

Kagome hung her head further, "What about you?"

Oh Inuyasha knew the meaning behind those words, but he wasn't ready to answer anything like that yet. Kagome had just… and with… Inuyasha wanted to growl. It hurt thinking about that! His heart thudded painfully and it hurt to breathe. He saw Kagome differently now. Not because he didn't want her, but because of the trust issues.

He knew that Kagome wouldn't do that to him if they were together on purpose, but what if something like this happened again if he decided to take her as his mate? He hadn't meant to kiss her before the incident, but he had, and he hadn't meant to give her such false hope. Especially since the burden of Kikyou was still hanging around his neck like a noose. Inuyasha didn't think he could deal with the pain, so he decided it be best if he avoided it.

So Inuyasha tossed his head back flippantly, acting like the subtle meaning behind those words went right over his head, "Keh, I'm here aren't I? Now let's go."

"Inuyasha I told you I can't!" She was arguing again. Inuyasha was relieved, he didn't want to hold down that conversation with her yet.

Catching her gaze with his golden piercing eyes, he wordlessly jumped out her window and shot to the well. If she didn't want him around, then he would go… but he wasn't happy about it.

Emerging on the other side, he bolted towards the village. Walking involved thinking time, and he definitely didn't want that. His mind had already been made up, he would not push for Kagome. He still wanted to, but with the events of the several days past, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Is Kagome coming back today?" Sango asked as soon as Inuyasha entered her sight.

"No," He said sourly, "After tomorrow."

"Oh," Sango remarked, "I wanted to talk to her… about things."

"She ain't in no mood to be talkin'."

Sango said nothing, so Inuyasha fought the uncomfortable silence, "Where's Miroku?"

"I don't know, possibly with Kaede."

Inuyasha stood, his intent was to search Miroku out.

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" Sango's voice halted him mid-step.

_Should I answer her?_ Inuyasha wondered, he had avoided this conversation with Kagome. So why should he have it with Sango?

"Calm?" His mouth betrayed him. Inuyasha shut his eyes.

"You know," Sango looked at her hands, "You're acting like this is just an everyday occurrence, with the exception of that huge bruise on Miroku's face. Though now I know why you did it."

Inuyasha remained silent.

"I mean, it had to have been worse for you than it is for me right now," Sango took a shaky breath, and Inuyasha wondered if all women liked to talk at the most inopportune times. "You smelled it… didn't you?"

Inuyasha stiffened and glared at Sango, "Just shut your trap."

Sango gave him a small, apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Inuyasha," Her face fell slightly, "It's just that I don't know if I can get past what happened."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha's voice was gruff, and it was as if Sango had forced the question from his mouth.

"I've always doubted myself in my choice with Miroku, and I always thought that he would remain faithful to me when we decided that we should wed after Naraku's death." Sango took a deep breath before trudging on. "Now, I don't know. I know he didn't intend to… nor did Kagome, and it really wasn't their fault… But I can't erase that from my mind! This just keeps running through my head over and over, all because of that damn mirror!" Sango's voice had gotten louder and louder as she spoke her last sentence. He saw the tears forming in her eyes and Inuyasha couldn't find any way to blame her.

"I know." Inuyasha whispered lowly, as if he was afraid someone would hear. He felt like he was turning his back on Kagome, and he assumed Sango felt just as guilty about Miroku. It wasn't like they were abandoning them… right?

"I feel horrible about it, because I know they couldn't help it, but I just can't make myself get rid of the reservations that I have…"

"I know." Inuyasha said once more, was he trying to comfort her, or himself?

"You... you know?" Sango asked slowly, and Inuyasha wanted to leave. He _did not_ want to have this conversation. He didn't like that look of camaraderie Sango had gotten in her brown eyes. Couldn't she see this?

"Just leave it alone." He didn't want to get all chummy just because they had something in common that no one else did. He didn't even want to talk about it in the first place. Couldn't she see how he wanted to wallow in his misery alone? It was the way of his life, and he wasn't about to change.

"I can see now how this is affecting you."

Inuyasha faced his entire body to her in one fluid motion, his posture slightly threatening, "You don't know shit. I told you to shut your trap!"

Sango withdrew her sword, surprising Inuyasha.

"So that's the way you wanna play." Inuyasha said, withdrawing Tetsusiaga. It remained untransformed.

As Inuyasha stood in the warm breeze, he looked at Sango with a somewhat eye of appreciation. She knew she had pushed him too far, and this must have been her way to make it up to him. She was distracting him.

Sango charged.

* * *

"I see." Kaede said in a way that made Miroku wonder if she understood at all. 

"Could you make one for me?"

"And why do ye think this would work?"

"It works for Inuyasha."

Kaede pinched the bridge of her nose, she really did not want to make an enchanted necklace for the monk. "I am not sure that it is the enchanted beads that allow our young hanyou to cross. I do not wish ye to be able to cross without Kagome's knowledge. Ye have yet to give me a reason."

"Though it is a pretty good chance that it would let me cross." Miroku said, completely ignoring Kaede's perusal for a rationale behind his request.

Kaede's curiosity got the best of her, "Only if ye will tell me why Inuyasha came to this old woman looking to 'fix', as he put it, a problem for ye. As I am sure that the two tie together in some form."

Now Miroku was confused, "What?"

"He seemed quite troubled, he was almost desperate in his attempt to procure a tea that would prevent pregnancy. He claimed it was for you."

Miroku pressed his lips tight, how many more people were to know about this? The villagers were bound to pass on this disreputable information to anyone within range. What was one more person?

"Perhaps you could guess from the information given that I had bedded a woman."

"Then are ye trying to escape Sango's wrath?"

Miroku couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Kaede thought he was trying to escape to Kagome's time to remove himself from Sango's presence, though he would have to thank her for allowing him to laugh so heartily. He also admitted to himself that had it been any woman but Kagome, Kaede's assumption would be correct.

"No-No," He admonished, "That is not the case." He wiped his eyes.

"Well please, inform this old woman of the truth." Kaede said with a hint of impatience.

All traces of humor vanished as he realized he would have to speak of it, again. Miroku felt weighed down as he began to speak, "I, along with another, were given a youkai aphrodisiac."

Kaede's eyes widened, "And ye still stand before me?"

"Myouga said that it was because of our spiritual powers that we are still alive." Miroku developed a lump in his throat as he watched Kaede's eye widen in astonishment.

"Then the woman has spiritual powers… And with Inuyasha so…" Kaede shut her eyes, "Ye are trying to tell me that you have lain with Kagome…" Kaede's voice trailed off.

The words were like a weight being dropped on his soul. Miroku's eyes fluttered up to hers, giving her a glimpse of the burden he carried, "It's true." Even Miroku was stunned at the raw emotion his voice displayed.

Kaede turned from him, she was visibly shaken by the news, "If I were not an old woman-"

"You'd beat me an inch of my life, I know. That seems to be the consensus," Miroku felt tired, "Though I assure you, I did not wish to be drugged either."

Kaede turned back around to meet his haggard gaze, "Ye wish to go to Kagome's time why?"

"Do not be so paranoid Kaede," Miroku sharpened his eyes, "But I must speak with her."

"Is it not something that can wait?"

"I have, albeit unintentionally, defiled her," Miroku started, "And it has made her, in the eyes of many, a loose woman."

"In the eyes of many?"

"There were villagers that we saved, they overheard. I do not doubt they would spread the rumors," Miroku shook his head free of those thoughts and got back on track with a whisper, "I wish to make amends Kaede. This is… hard, for me."

He felt Kaede's one eye burning a hole into his head, "Aye child, I'll make it."

* * *

**Hmmm... pregnancy, to be or not to be?**

**Only I know how it fits into the plot.**

**But seriously, if I had just had unprotected sex, I would be utterly freaked out about becoming pregnant. Trust me, my husband and I have two 'oopsie' children. Even though I love them to death (huggles to my babies!), they were not planned ;) Pregnancy scares are horrible when you're not ready for a baby to come along. So do not get upset that the 'pregnancy issue' is taking up most of Kagome's (and others') thoughts.**

**I have gotten so many reviews on the whole, "Please don't put Sango and Inuyasha together!" aspect of the story. Firstly, I do not intend any other pairing other than Kag/Mir. However, I do find no fault with a Sango/Inuyasha pairing. I'm just not sure that putting them together in this story just for the sake of having them with somebody is a wise choice. Feel safe, there are no plans to put Sango and Inuyasha together, but if the story goes that way... I have no choice but to follow!**

**Now lastly: Blah to the overly-lengthy author's note:)**


	17. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I really don't like the way this chappy turned out, but hey, I was tired of looking at it.**

**This editor is a pain. It messes up every chapter I upload. Let's try it again!**

* * *

The next morning, Kagome went to school. Yuka stayed close and so far, Kagome had to give her credit. Yuka had not even hinted to the others that there was something amiss. Though, Kagome was a completely different story. She couldn't concentrate on anything. Her mind was completely on her upcoming period, hoping. 

Lunch went by and Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to complete anything, but however Yuka managed to write and give her notes. Which was amazing in itself, because Yuka wasn't exactly a straight A student, but she seemed to be truly worried and helpful. Out of all her friends, Kagome thought Yuka would be the first one that she would lose ties with.

That showed how much Kagome knew.

As the day went on, Kagome knew that she couldn't have made it through without Yuka. Walking home with her, and going over the more important details of school, Kagome completely missed the lone figure sitting on the top of the shrine steps.

"Now that we've got that settled, come out tonight with us," Yuka was saying as Kagome glanced over the scrawled school timeline, "It's a Friday, you've been stressing enough, and besides, when was the last time you went out with your friends?"

"I don't know," Kagome paused then asked herself 'why not?', "Where would we go?"

"One of the local clubs, I can get us ID's." Yuka said confidently as they worked their way up the steps.

"Are you sure?" Kagome bit her lip, "I don't want to get caught."

"I've done it all year, and I haven't gotten caught yet," Yuka reassured.

"Why don't you guys just come to the shrine tonight, it would be nice to see everyone... and we have plenty of room."

Yuka smiled, "That might work."

"What might work?" A strangely familiar voice spoke up and Kagome froze on the spot, how could _he_ be here? She glanced up to find a body move from beneath the shadow of a post and come into complete view. There stood Miroku, in full monk regalia. How in the world did he get to the modern era?

Immediately Kagome's eyes shot to Yuka, who had this strange gleam in her eye. She spoke up before Kagome could.

"And you are?" Yuka asked as she looked him up and down, and Kagome's mind went blank except for a repetitive, _No! _

"Why, my fair lady, I am Miroku, a humble monk," Miroku let his eyes wander, "And I would gladly be at your service."

"You pervert, knock that off," Kagome interjected quickly, chastising him. She couldn't keep the pang of jealousy away.

"Ah, do not worry Lady Kagome," Miroku said with a twinkle in his eye, "I have come to see you."

Yuka regained her breath, "This is _the_ Miroku?" She shot a sly look towards Kagome, "Jez girl, you sure know how to pick them!"

"You speak as if you have heard of me." Miroku countered, casting an appraising eye towards Kagome.

"Okay! That's enough!" Kagome interrupted with false cheer, face red. "Yuka, I'll see you guys later tonight! I've just got so much work to do."

Yuka caught the hint begrudgingly, and mumbled her goodbyes with a promise to return later. Then she set off back down the shrine stairs.

As soon as Yuka was out of earshot, Kagome started her interrogation, "How did you get here?"

Miroku sidestepped the question with ease, "You've been talking about me. Is it good or bad?"

"I've told the truth." Kagome turned even redder, falling for the change of topic.

"I did not know anyone other than your family knew of your time travels."

Kagome backtracked, "Well, I had to… embellish a few details, but the gist is the same."

"Might I inquirer as to the 'embellishments'?"

"No," Kagome said quickly and realized he had been successful in sidetracking her, if only for a minute. "How are you here?"

"That is my secret."

"No Miroku, not when it comes to this." Kagome was instantly firm in her beliefs about this, if he had figured out how to cross the well, perhaps Naraku could as well. Her lips pressed into a thin line. "How did you get across the well?"

Miroku caved, "Kaede aided me with a link to you, so that I may be able to follow you."

"What link?" Kagome's voice was hard, this was not a subject to mess around with.

"The same that allows Inuyasha to cross." Miroku said with a hint of defeat.

The light bulb came on, "You mean I can…" A grin lit her face.

"No Kagome, it does not have a word to trigger it," Miroku was quick to say, "Besides, I am not hanyou, a forceful word may indeed injure my person."

Kagome sat upon the steps her mirth was drowned within her thoughts, "Did any of my family see you?"

"Yes."

Her head shot up, "And…?"

"And what?" Miroku asked innocently as he sat next to her.

"What did you tell them?" She almost screamed at him, panicking. What if he told them?

"That I was here to visit you, and that Inuyasha was unavailable."

That brought on a whole new set of questions, "Inuyasha _let_ you come see me?"

Miroku grimaced, "Not exactly."

"You mean he doesn't know you're here," Kagome stated, "You know he's gonna try to kill you right?"

She wished she was joking.

"Yeah, I know, but right now, Sango is keeping him distracted."

"Distracted how?" Unease crept up her spine, unwelcome.

"A series of sparring matches, she started yesterday, challenging him. Now they have set up specific times to spar each day, she told him after the first duel that it was to keep her in shape during the lulls in battle. When they are done, she will make up some reasonable excuse for my absence, and I doubt Inuyasha will try to come back here so soon."

"So Sango knows you are here?" Kagome quieted down, knowing that the conversation was going to become more intimate.

"Yes."

"What does she think about that?" Kagome looked at her feet.

"I don't know." Miroku said softly, "I would prefer not to ask."

"Why are you here?" Kagome's voice was barely above a whisper, knowing something big was about to spew from his mouth. She waited, and was at the point where she figured he wasn't going to answer.

"Marry me Kagome."

Kagome's head whipped towards his, and meeting her disbelieving eyes to his serious one's, "What?" Her voice came out strangled.

"It is what has to be done."

_Has to be done?_ Kagome's anger was instantly raised, "So you think you _have_ to marry me?"

"No, it's not like that, the villagers are whispering, and you are not deserving of such a reputation."

Kagome took a second to respond, trying to remember that he wasn't from the modern era, "I don't care what anybody says! I don't _ever_ want to be married because of guilt or because of a sense of duty, or… or… " Kagome fumbled as her emotions did a three-sixty and her mind registered nothing but overwhelming sadness. She burst into tears.

"No Kagome," Miroku immediately felt uneasy, "Please, don't cry!" Remembering that they were very exposed standing on top of the shrine steps, he hooked his arm under her legs and used the other one to hold her beneath her shoulders. Kagome turned and buried her face into his robes, tears dampening the material as he started to move his legs.

"I don't know what to do…" She said after calming down slightly, still clinging to his robes as his movements slightly jarred her. "I don't want to be with a man who feels like he's _stuck_ with me due to a misplaced sense of honor."

His face lowered, and a strange sense of relief washed over him.

"Besides… I want to make sure I am in love when I marry," Kagome's voice gained strength, "I won't accept anything less."

He came to the well house and placed her on her feet, "Is it so horrible to say that I am glad for your words?"

Kagome put her hand on his chest and laughed slightly, "No Miroku, it's not."

"How long will you remain here?" He effectively changed the subject.

"I'm not sure, but I need to be here for just a couple more days." Then her voice turned shy, "Well, I guess now that you can cross… will you be visiting? I mean, you can stay for the evening… if you like."

Miroku smiled a genuine smile, "I would love that."

Kagome looked up at him and blushed. Then it was a remembrance, of what he was capable of, and her veins felt like there was fire starting within them. She recalled the way he had kissed her, touched her…

She swallowed thickly and pulled her hand away, "I'll just have to go tell my mom that we'll be having a guest." She turned and started to the house.

Miroku grabbed her wrist and halted her movement, "You really don't hate me do you?"

"Miroku," Kagome said as she turned to face him, wishing with everything that she was that he would stop touching her. He was making it worse for her to speak, "I thought we already had this discussion."

"It's more than just that," His face was intense, "You're not scared of me."

Kagome was confused, but only vaguely. Her brain was turning to mush and she was mesmerized by the strong, contemplative look on Miroku's face, it really was like they were the only two people still standing on Earth. Kagome wasn't convinced that she really wanted to break the spell that they were in. Not wanting to say the wrong thing, a simple 'no' was expelled from her lips. She felt the gentle tug on her wrist, and she followed.

"I cannot express the extent of my relief at that fact." Kagome had thought that if he spoke again, it would break the trance that they were in, but in fact it did the opposite. His voice was rougher than his last words, and it set nerves she didn't know she had on fire. What was wrong with her?

There was as if a black hole existed between them, and Kagome felt the pull. Was it pulling him too?

A thought went through her head and her thoughts unclouded slightly. What if he _didn't_ feel the same? What if it was all in her head? What if she was making a fool of herself? Why exactly was she acting like this?

All of her remaining thoughts went out the window when his hand that had been pulling her slid away from her wrist and snaked out to her waist. She was painfully aware of his hand as it slid around to the small of her back, and her breath caught when his other hand came to rest on her cheek. It was like he had never done this to her before, despite the fact that they had been in this position many times previously.

It was because everything had been blown out of the water, now it was the overwhelming feeling that this was _forbidden_ to them now. The memories of what they had done was still fresh in her mind; and with Miroku in front of her, Kagome couldn't pull up the negative emotions that she had felt from the several days past.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt the ache she had experienced this strongly only once before. She wanted Miroku. She didn't just want him to kiss her... she wanted… she wanted…

"Kagome?"

Kagome jerked away from Miroku as Souta rounded the well house and into their vision.

She looked from her brother to Miroku, a bright blush staining her face. "Souta!"

Souta looked suspiciously from Miroku to Kagome, "So who are you?"

Kagome, forgetting her embarrassment in the wake of Souta's offensiveness, "Don't be so rude! This is Miroku, he's figured out how to come through the well."

Knowing Miroku from her stories, Souta looked around hopefully, "Is Inuyasha here too?"

That wasn't exactly the name she wanted to hear, so she pointed a stare in Souta's direction, "What do you want?"

"Now who's being rude?"

"Souta…" Kagome growled warningly.

"Sheesh, mom just wants to know what you want for supper."

"Oden!" Kagome said without thinking. Then remembered her 'guest', "And have mom make lots of extras, Miroku is staying."

"Alright…" Souta went back to eyeing Miroku suspiciously.

"Go please!" She huffed impatiently.

"Fine fine!" Souta stomped off towards the house, and when he was out of earshot, Kagome finally turned to Miroku.

He had this dazed unreadable look on his face, and he hadn't spoken the entire time Souta was present. He pulled up his cursed hand and stared at it, "What was I about to do?"

He wasn't being lecherous, or funny. He looked worried… and slightly scared, and when he spoke, it sounded like he was just speaking to himself. Kagome was tired of the miscommunication between everyone, she didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but she was going to find out.

"What do you mean?"

Miroku glanced up as if just noticing she was there, "I think you know."

"No I don't," Kagome confronted him, "Tell me."

His face contorted into something she had never seen on him before, "I cannot."

Kagome grew angrier, "Can't? Or won't? You think by not telling me it's going to make things easier? It's going to make it worse, and you can't just keep these things bottled up! You need to tell someone, and I'm right here!"

Kagome didn't miss the red tint to his face, and it was not from embarrassment, as he turned away from her and walked inside the well house to cross back, "I will not do this."

She grabbed his arm as he tried to move away from her, "Now you just wait a minu-" But she was cut off.

He spun around aggressively, grabbed her shoulders, and slammed his lips down on hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth, tasting her quickly, before pulling back breathlessly. Kagome stared at him, startled._ Why did he just-_

"You want to know?"

Kagome nodded.

He made a low, gruff, frustrated noise, "I want you again Kagome, and I shouldn't. Your face follows me to sleep at night," He sighed and lowered his head slightly, "You don't know what it was like, seeing you when you had realized what had happened. I never want to see that look upon your face, or any woman, after a night of unbelievable passion. Do you remember what you said to me? Or the way you cried? I refuse to do that to you again." Miroku started to look lost, "I took something from you that you can never get back."

Kagome thought he was done, but he continued on when he lifted his covered hand from her shoulder to inspect it once more, "Unless we kill Naraku, this curse will consume me," He stated the fact before plowing on, "I do not want to cause anyone pain when that happens."

Kagome knew he didn't mean physical pain; he meant emotional pain, but she couldn't think of anything to say to him, to make him feel better. So she hugged him. The top of her head came only to his chin, but she placed her head against his chest, throwing her arms around his torso.

Finally words came to her as she felt him start to hug her back, "I'm confused Miroku, but not in the way you may think. Do you want me to be honest with you?"

Her fingers started to shake as he said, "Yes. I would prefer that."

She pulled away with a deep ragged breath, "I'm scared, and I'm torn. That night… when I realized what had happened, I didn't know what to do. All I could think about was the fact that we had…" She trailed off with a blush before trying again, "It wasn't the way I had wanted it to be, I felt robbed, ashamed, and scared that someone would find out what we had done, and I really wasn't emotionally ready to do what we did that night."

Miroku opened his mouth with a woosh of air before Kagome silenced him, "I'm not done, just listen please, this is kinda embarrassing for me to tell you. If you cut in, I don't think I can finish."

Miroku kept silent.

"But now… everyone that counts already knows, so that takes away that aspect of what you saw from me. I do still feel robbed, but, it doesn't feel as intense as it did before. Instead I'm left with this empty feeling, and when I'm with you, it doesn't feel so… well… empty. I felt ashamed because I enjoyed it, and I felt like I shouldn't have. Now I just have to hope it's possible to feel that good without the aphrodisiac." Kagome's voice was only a whisper when she finished that sentence while looking at her shoes, face flaming. She quickly went to the next subject, "As for your curse… we will end Naraku's life. I have no doubt."

Kagome finally finished. She felt his stare and waited for him to talk. Feeling uncomfortable she added, "I'm done… you can talk now…"

"It's possible," Miroku said.

"What is?"

"That you can feel that good without the aphrodisiac." She felt his hands slide around her waist again, as his words brought back the frustration she was feeling while being near him.

Kagome knew what her body wanted, "I can't… I mean I don't…"

His face was getting closer.

"Miroku please don't…" She whispered against her body's protests.

He stopped his momentum and closed his eyes, "Forgive me."

"We can't Miroku, I feel guilty enough already… with Inuyasha and Sango... and I know you do too." Kagome paused to take a breath, "I want to be able to be with someone without feeling those things. Every time you touch me, I like it too much, and it makes me feel horrible because of Inuyasha and Sango."

"How do you feel about Inuyasha? Do you love him still?"

Kagome looked at him in almost shock over the unexpected question before she answered slowly, "Yeah, I do… I think I always will, but I won't always be _in_ love with him. He's not available to me, and I refuse to be second best." She cocked her head at Miroku, "What about you and Sango?"

"She looks at me differently now. She is afraid to come near me, and I think I have hurt her too much. I will not lie to you Kagome, I had assumed that it would be Sango I would marry."

"But instead you think you have to be with me." Suddenly Kagome felt very exposed. All the stuff she had admitted to… and hearing what he just said… She felt the tears shining in her eyes. It hurt hearing that, and she had just told him she refused to be second-best… "You don't have to be with me, I told you this already… go to her Miroku... just forget about all this! I swear I'm not forcing you into anything. Don't worry about me… please, I'll be fine…"

"You don't understand Kagome," Miroku tightened his grip once more on her shoulders, perverting her from moving, "It isn't her that I crave, it isn't her that I was with. You are the one that I wish to kiss, to hold…"

His words traveled through her ears and she felt sick, it sounded like a twisted pick-up line. The kind that horny guys use just to get laid. _He loves her, but he wants me?_ Kagome ripped herself from his grasp, "Y-You bastard!" Tears dripped hot and heavy down her cheeks, "You love her, but you want to _screw_ me?"

"Kagome no-"

"NO! You admitted that you were glad you didn't have to marry me, came onto me, and then said you thought you should marry Sango!" Kagome was openly sobbing between words, she felt so stupid! She had opened up to him, said that she was basically starting to fall for him, and he… and he… her thoughts disjointed as she yelled, "I won't be a plaything! I'm worth more than that…" _Right?_ Her mind asked doubtfully, _I am worth more than that… right?_

"Listen to me!" Miroku tried to pull her back, grab her attention, "I admit that I did not mean to say that as I had, but it was not meant as you think!"

Miroku grabbed from her again, this time succeeding, he pulled her back to his chest and grabbed her wrists, pulling them so her arms crossed as he tried to speak calmly into her ear, "Is that not how you feel about me? You love Inuyasha, yet I know your body calls for me. How is what I feel any different than from what you feel?"

Kagome tried twisting in his grasp, angry and hurt, "I didn't offer show you what it would be like without the aphrodisiac!"

"I never offered." He said truthfully as he recalled the conversation:

_"It's possible," Miroku said. _

_"What is?" _

_"That you can feel that good without the aphrodisiac."_

He finally felt her go slack, sobbing into the air. Sure, what he had said was _suggestive_, he really had never offered.

"I'm sorry…" He heard her whisper, "I don't know what's wrong with me…"

He released her wrists, turned her around, and pulled her into his embrace, "You were wrong Kagome… you have not come to terms with what has happened. Four days is not enough time to work out all these issues, no matter how good you thought you felt. When you can talk to me about this and really feel no bitter thoughts, then I will believe when you say you are truly okay."

_And I wish for that day with great impatience_, Miroku thought sadly.

* * *

**Yes yes, I know Yuka is supposed to come back, I didn't forget, but Kagome did. See? You didn't think I'd let Kagome get away that easy with no emotional scars or nothing did ya? It'll get worse for them both before it gets better.**

**I really didn't intend for that conversation to come so early, but I kept writing it and it just wouldn't stop and then poof! There it was. I'm just trying to convey that Kagome understands what happened, does not blame Miroku. However, she is still attracted to him, but she is still has emotional issues over Inuyasha, and from being second best for Inuyasha for so long… well yeah. I'm done explaining myself. Haha Kagome needs some mental work! Wooohooo!**


	18. The Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Yeah, everytime I upload a chapter, it messes up. I'll probably have to re-upload this... oh well.**

* * *

Yuka was excited, gathering up supplies for a night with her friends. Her friends had readily agreed to meet at Kagome's shrine. Though she was really hung up on the idea of going to a club, she just couldn't imagine Kagome doing that, but then again, she couldn't imagine Kagome getting drunk and sleeping with a guy either. 

Planning on getting there before everyone else, Yuka finished grabbing the movies and shoved them in a bag. She wanted to question Kagome and possibly Miroku when she got there, because it felt as if Kagome had left out some details on their walk home from the doctor's office.

What did that man, Miroku, think about all this? If he was truly Inuyasha's best friend, how did it effect their friendship? Did he even feel bad about getting laid?

Shutting the door behind her, she stepped down the front steps lightly and turned in the direction of Kagome's home. Kagome needed her help, even if she didn't know it yet. Kagome had been there for Yuka, so she was going to be there for Kagome.

* * *

Kagome didn't know what was wrong, she had an idea, but she just couldn't shake how bad she felt. Her self esteem was in the toilet, and somebody flushed it. However, knowing what was wrong and fixing what was wrong were two totally separate things. Everyone knew what she had done, and despite what was said, she was starting to feel the nagging in the back of her brain that told her people were talking. 

She shook her head, she had repeated to herself over and over again that what people said didn't matter. Why now? _Because you're finding more things to be depressed about_, her conscience muttered sarcastically to her.

Depression? No, just feeling low.

Kagome didn't want her friends to think bad about her, and that's what she cared about. She was still Kagome, still felt the same… She hung her head further, even her thoughts were disjointed and confusing, jumping from one place to another… Just when she thought she knew what was wrong, her mind supplied a different answer. Was it depression? Low self-esteem? Guilt? A combination of everything?

"Kagome! Yuka's here!"

_Yuka_? Kagome jumped up, in disbelief that she had forgotten about her surprisingly helpful friend, and quickly made her way to the front of her house. 

"Sorry I'm early, but we need a girl talk!" Yuka said in a cheery voice that wouldn't let Kagome's mother know something was too terribly wrong.

"Girl talk?" Kagome gulped as Yuka grabbed her arm to drag her upstairs, she almost looked nervous.

Yuka quickly place herself on her bed and spoke, "Where's Miroku?"

Kagome sighed with her eyes lowered, "He's helping my grandfather around the shrine."

Yuka looked apprehensive, "Kagome, there's something I need to tell you."

Kagome looked up, feeling the tension in Yuka's voice, "What is it?"

"I haven't told anyone this before, so you'll have to be a bit patient with me…" Yuka trailed off and seemed to gather her thoughts before continuing, "Remember when Haru started spreading those rumors about me a couple months ago?"

Kagome remembered, and she also recalled that Yuka had steadfastly denied any involvement. Kagome had ripped into a few people because of those darned rumors. She nodded at her friend.

"I did sleep with him…"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and broken thoughts fought to the surface, "Yuka… why?"

"It wasn't like the rumor though," Yuka was quick to add, "But I was so ashamed I couldn't tell anyone. I was afraid if I admitted to one part, that everyone would believe everything." Yuka took a shuddering breath, "It was actually not bad, I mean it hurt, but I guess it could have been worse. He was actually pretty gentle."

"Why?" Kagome repeated, the meaning behind it was clear. Haru was a known player, so why had she done it?

"He was so sweet… and I thought that I would be different, he swore that he wouldn't do to me what he had done before to other girls. He said his parents were really strict, so I couldn't tell anyone we were hanging out so that they wouldn't find out about it. So it ended up that I was seeing him on the sly for three months before I decided to sleep with him, and afterward I asked him if it meant that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. He just laughed at me and said that he would call me when he needed to see me again."

Kagome stared in shock at the tears that started rolling down Yuka's face, how had she not known this had happened to her friend?

"For the next two weeks, he just called when he wanted to hook up. He stopped hanging out with me, he stopped taking me out… he just wanted sex. So I finally told him that I wouldn't do it anymore." Yuka's eyes closed and she was obviously having problems retelling this memory, "He yelled at me, telling me that I couldn't break up with him after all he had done for me. That was the kicker Kagome, he really thought I owed him something for hanging out with me for so long without getting any." Yuka's eyes were angry in remembrance, "He was so angry, that… Well… you know the rest…"

Oh Kagome remembered, the whispers in the hall, the bragging of the boys… "How did you deal with that?" She still knew that Yuka had problems getting a boy to look at her.

"I had you guys standing by me, telling off everyone you heard." Yuka smiled faintly, "I know you were sick a lot, but you helped more than you realized. It's better now, but there are still a few issues."

"So Haru was the only one you slept with right?" Kagome felt immediately horrible for the question.

"Yeah, that's the only true part…" Yuka didn't seem offended and her tears had stopped, "I didn't know he could be so malicious, especially his friends!"

"Oh Yuka…" Kagome's heart broke for her friend.

"Don't worry Kagome… I've had time to get over it, and I just know now that most guys are jerks. It doesn't hurt as much now as it had, so I guess that's my point to you."

Kagome smiled at her, "I understand what you're trying to say. I'm not the only one who's gone though something like this, it's not the end of the world, and not to dwell on it?"

"Exactly! Besides, Miroku's a real looker, and he seems nice enough. I'm not saying that there's no issues to work out, but when you need to talk, I'm here. Like you were for me."

Kagome didn't really think that she was there for her friend like Yuka claimed, but if what she had done actually helped… It made her feel better. Her friend wasn't judging her.

"Talking to you made me feel like my problems are so silly."

"If you're feeling them, then they're not silly." Yuka countered quietly.

"Miroku… he's got a girl he wants to marry…" Kagome started in quietly, "He loves her, but he's told me that he thinks about me a lot now."

"If that hadn't of happened, would he still be thinking about you like that?" Yuka asked.

Kagome thought back to the stolen kisses and blushed, "I don't know, maybe…"

Yuka didn't miss the blush, "You better tell me what I'm missing…"

Kagome opened her mouth once, her face immediately reddening further but no sound came out. She took a breath, and tried again tentatively, "It started with a game, he bet a kiss, and I thought I would win so I agreed and then I lost. So it kinda snowballed from there, but we never went beyond kissing!"

"Has he gotten jealous?"

Thinking back to the incident with Kouga, Kagome nodded.

"You have to live up to the fact that he might be falling for you." Yuka said in a sing-song voice, trying to lighten the mood for her semi-depressed friend.

"We can't… you don't understand, we just can't!"

"And why not?"

And that was a question Kagome couldn't answer thoroughly without spilling the truth about her other life.

Would that be a bad thing?

"Yuka… I have something to tell you, and you're not gonna believe me."

Yuka tilted her head in determination, "Try me."

"Alright…" Kagome said and grabbed Yuka's hand, pulling her out the door of her bedroom, out the house and into the shrine grounds. "Miroku!"

Yuka was insanely confused.

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled with a strange sort of excitement, she was going to spill it all.

"Kagome? Is there something wrong?" Miroku's voice rang out as he ran.

"No.. no… nothing is wrong, but I need you to answer some questions for me."

Miroku immediately looked apprehensive, "I suppose so…"

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked.

Miroku's apprehension grew as he looked from Yuka to Kagome, "I'm not sure if I should answer that."

"It's alright Miroku, I'm going to tell her, I can trust her."

"I got here through the well." He said to the young girl.

"The well." Yuka deadpanned.

"Yes."

"It's true Yuka… the well takes me to a place 500 years in the past." That just sounded _so _believable… right…

Yuka looked at the two as if they were crazy.

"Come on you two! I'll prove it." She grabbed both their wrists and took off towards the well house. Skeptical, Yuka allowed Kagome to pull her.

They reached the well and Kagome quickly turned to Miroku, "Go get Inuyasha."

"You want me to get Inuyasha… now?" His eyes telling her that it was probably not the greatest idea.

"Yes."

His eyes bore into hers and Kagome felt slightly uncomfortable, "Very well."

He jumped and blue light surrounded him, taking him to the past.

"H-how did you do that?" Yuka stuttered.

"I'll explain while we wait." Kagome answered.

And she did.

* * *

"No." 

"She wishes you to join her on her side."

"I said no! Are your ears not workin' right monk?" Inuyasha growled out in frustration, she came through the well and told the monk this, and she didn't bother to search him out?

"Then I shall go through the well in your place." Miroku played his trump card in an effort to maneuver the hanyou in a position that he'd want to go through the well.

"Like you can."

"We will see Inuyasha," and with that he turned toward the direction of the well.

Feeling Inuyasha follow, Miroku smiled, then ran.

Inuyasha quickly caught him, "Monk, what are you trying to pull?"

Miroku didn't answer, as he still wasn't entirely sure he wanted the hanyou to know about his ability to travel through the well.

Though, now, at this point, secrets were not good.

Miroku reached the well, and jumped. The odd feeling of weightlessness still making him uneasy as he was encapsulated within the blue light.

As soon as he got his balance, he flew up the ladder as fast as he could, feeling the well work once more. Miroku was actually afraid of Inuyasha at this moment, not sure how the hanyou would take to him being in the future.

"Monk!" Inuyasha leapt from the well and landed in front of Miroku who was just pulling himself up over the lip of the well.

"Heh- Inuyasha, you did decide to come." His voice innocent and slightly out of breath.

"You have a bunch to explain." Inuyasha growled out.

"I too have a rosary on my neck." Miroku offered in explanation, hoping the hanyou would back up so that he could finish exiting the well.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's sweet voice rang out and Inuyasha turned to view her. Miroku took the opportunity to finish pulling himself onto the lip of the well.

"His ears." Yuka breathed.

"He's a hanyou." Kagome explained as if Inuyasha wasn't right in front of her.

"They're real?" Yuka asked Kagome in awe.

"I'm not a fucking display!" Rage built inside of Inuyasha immediately when he heard Kagome call him a hanyou, as if that was all he was. Not her friend, not her daily companion, but just a _hanyou_.

"Inuyasha, please… this is the best way to get Yuka to believe me."

"So now you want to drag the _hanyou _around to show your friends?" Inuyasha's fists clenched, those words had inexplicably _hurt_.

"Inuyasha, please, just calm down, I didn't mean it like that and you know it!"

Inuyasha spun to Yuka, who was actually starting to smell scared, and snarled at her while holding his claws up, "You wanna see what a hanyou _really _can do?"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice spoke up before Kagome could utter the 'Sit' command, and throwing her a look that clearly told her to let him handle Inuyasha, "Think about what you're doing, you are our friend!" Seeing that was not working, Miroku changed tactics, "Besides, what I wouldn't give to have a beautiful pair of women fawn over my ears…" He trailed off suggestively.

It seemed to work a bit as Inuyasha's face tinted slightly pink, "They don't have to act like I'm not even here!"

"I agree wholeheartedly with you." And Miroku did agree, Kagome did approach everything the wrong way, and he shot a look towards her that made her wince slightly, "However, it was just a mistake, they mean no harm."

"Feh." He stuffed his arms in his sleeves.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to make it sound like that, "Kagome apologized, when she deemed it okay to speak.

"Whatever." He grumbled, still slightly angry.

"I'm sorry too Inuyasha…" Yuka said quietly, finding her voice and still looking uncertainly at him. She had never meet him before, and now that she had, she wasn't sure what to think about him. She had first thought him stunning, with the cutest ears she had ever seen. Then just as abruptly, she had been terrified of his fangs and claws as his attention was on her.

"Who are you?" He asked gruffly.

"I-I'm Yuka." She answered.

"Perhaps this is too much to take in at once." Miroku remarked.

"Yeah.. It is…" Yuka said, after everything that Kagome had told her and now finally seeing a male with youkai blood flowing through him… she needed to go sit down.

"We'll go back in." Kagome offered and Yuka nodded her consent.

"You wanted me to come here just for that?" Inuyasha asked, still slightly pissed.

"Yeah… you can stay if you want, we're just going to go back inside."

"Feh."

* * *

A week had passed, and tensions had lessened slightly. No word as to the whereabouts of Naraku had passed their way, and so they traveled after a good-bye to Yuka. They had stayed and answered all of her questions to the best of their ability that night until the other girls, Ayume and Eri, had shown for a quiet movie night. The following day had answered more questions, and Kagome had gotten supplies from the store and she had returned to the feudal era, with a single pregnancy test to be taken in one week. 

The scariest thing yet, Miroku had yet to grope _anyone_.

That was the biggest clue that something was still on his mind.

Sango was still quieter than usual, and Inuyasha was gruffer and more helpful at the same time. It was getting better though. Yuka was right, the more time that had gone by, the better everyone was. It was a matter of dealing, and everyone was dealing in their own way.

"Here." Inuyasha's voice was almost a scowl as he thrust three rabbits toward Kagome and Sango. Kagome smiled and took the rabbits, not fooled one bit by his rough attitude. He never hunted this much for them before, and he was trying to be more valuable in his own way.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said as he quickly turned around without a word. She turned to Sango, "Should I make ramen?"

"Maybe just for Inuyasha, these rabbits are huge!" Sango remarked as she started to prepare them.

"Is this enough water Kagome?" Shippou appeared with Miroku through the tree-line with eager eyes.

Kagome peered into the pot and gave Shippou a reassuring pat, "It sure is Shippou, you've been so helpful!"

Shippou puffed up in childish pride as Inuyasha let out a loud snort.

"Shippou is getting better, he lead me right to the stream. This time with no detours." Miroku added with a twinkle as Kagome set the pot on the fire. Last time, in Shippou's excitement to help, ran straight into a bee's nest.

If at all possible, Shippou looked even prouder. These past couple of days had been great for him. They paid more attention to him, especially Kagome.

"It's about time that brat learned to do something," Inuyasha remarked, a veiled complement.

"Well that _brat _got water for your ramen Inuyasha," Sango quipped, testing the waters so to speak.

"He doesn't need my thanks, he's gonna be eatin' that rabbit I got."

Kagome smiled, content to listen to their banter, maybe it wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

"The ominous presence passed through here just yesterday," A villager was explaining to Miroku the next evening. 

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, Naraku was leaving a trail again.

The villager continued, "And it headed north into the mountains."

_Shit_, Inuyasha thought, Kouga's territory was there. 

Miroku bowed and sensing the other's impatience to return to the trail, thanked and excused them from the villager's presence.

"I believe he is trying to draw out Kouga as well." Miroku said when they were out of earshot.

"I agree." Sango said.

"We're not going to help that flea-bitten wolf," Inuyasha grunted. Last thing he wanted was to see that wolf getting into trouble, then hearing Kagome's protests that he should help him.

Kagome must have decided to keep her mouth shut, which confused Inuyasha. She usually had something to say when he made a statement like that. That worried him.

He was startled when Kirara transformed and began to load up with passengers, he wasn't that involved in his thoughts, was he? He moved to Kagome, turned his back, and almost sighed in relief when she climbed on. It was the first time since the incident she had gotten this close. He was left with mixed emotions.

His group wasn't going to disband _yet_, that much was clear. So why was he feeling so… so… empty?

Inuyasha wanted things he couldn't have. He knew he had made a promise that he so desperately wanted out of, but his honor… Until the _incident_, he hadn't really thought about what would happen to his life if his friends decided to move on. He didn't want to go to hell. He wanted to live, to be near friends he never had before. Just when he found some, was he going to be ripped from them?

Jumping through the tree-topped slopes, he caught scent of Naraku. No, not exactly, it was a more feminine scent.

Kagura.

Inuyasha followed his nose toward a large clearing where he stopped and let Kagome dismount from his back. Kirara landed not to far from their position.

"Dance of blades!" Kagura yelled, wasting no time with pleasantries with a flick of her fan.

Inuyasha released a Kaze no Kizu just strong enough to dissipate the attack, giving everyone enough time to flee from her future attacks.

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he caught sight of a hoard of demons approaching.

"We got 'em Inuyasha." Sango yelled quickly, tersely, motioning toward the hoard.

Inuyasha's eyes didn't flicker towards her, but he gave a curt nod. Leaping upward, flinging himself to get a closer shot at the wind demoness.

Kagura shot another attack his way, which was surprisingly powerless. Inuyasha easily deflected it. Tossing a quick glance towards his friends, relieved that they were fairing well against the lower-level demons.

"Have you heard of what happens to Miko's with child?" Kagura spoke in her usual confident alto, as if conducting simple, everyday small talk.

Suddenly inexplicably angry, Inuyasha shouted out the wind scar. Dodging nimbly Kagura narrowed her eyes at him before descending again.

"This is a waste of my time," Kagura spat at him, seemingly disgusted, before attempting to escape on her feather.

"Get back here witch!" Inuyasha yelled, his anger not yet gone. "Kaze no Kizu!" He yelled as another powerful blast burst forth. Kagura didn't dodge fast enough, it caught the side of her feather that threatened to topple her. Miraculously she held on, and a few demons broke off of the hoard a hundred meters away to give her cover.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha blasted another attack her way, only to hit the demons and allowing Kagura to disappear through the tree-tops at the edge of the clearing.

Glancing over at his companions, he resisted the urge to hunt the wind user down to race to his friends. He decimated the remaining youkai, and then he stood, almost shaking with anger.

Why wouldn't that bitch bring it up? She knew it would royally piss him off.

Giving his group-mates a once over, he knew they were okay. Calming down slightly, Kagura's words filtered through his mind. How dare she?

And what exactly did she mean by that? Inuyasha shut his mind down to the possibilities. He didn't want to know.

"Did she give you much trouble?" Miroku asked, his voice felt like it weighed Inuyasha down.

Irritated, Inuyasha barked challengingly, "No, why would a weak bitch like that be able to give me any problem?"

"We must be getting close if Naraku's using Kagura to slow us down," Kagome voiced.

"She didn't really slow us down much," Sango noted, deep in thought.

_Yeah, she just came to taunt me_, Inuyasha thought darkly as he spun to continue walking.

"Inuyasha, maybe we should stay here tonight," Kagome tried to stop him, "It's relatively flat land here."

"Feh, whatever." _Just leave me alone, _he added mentally. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**See, Kagura tried to tell him something…. Poor angry Inuyasha…**

**My apologies for taking so long, life knocked and I had to answer… So I'm bribing you with this extra long chapter. I wrote every word of this chapter in the past 2 days, but hopefully its up to par.**

**I have a new one-shot/lemon, called Fable of Seduction located on It's a Kog/Kag story, under name Karin84c **

**It's very lemony.**

**Go check it out!**

**Review! I love reviews. They taste good. **


	19. The Revealing

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

**A/N - short and straight to the point. Ya'll knew this was coming… If you didn't, well… I'm sorry I didn't do enough foreshadowing. (I am a math major, what's foreshadowing?)**

**_"Pure mathematics is, in its way, the poetry of logical ideas."_ - Albert Einstein**

* * *

Time had passed too quickly for Kagome. No sign of anything from Naraku, Kouga had not been seen. Naraku's stench was all over the mountainous areas, then shouldn't Kouga have been out looking too? They were in his territory, and there had been no sign of any wolves at all. Which, considering Kagome's presence within his claimed land, was pretty strange in of itself. Part of her was worried, but the other part was grateful she didn't have to deal with him sniffing around quite yet. 

Kagome stuffed her recently washed and dried clothes into her bag, once again her fingers coming upon a long, slender wrapper. Glancing around to make sure nobody had come for her, she lifted the crinkling object level with her eyes. Kagome made a face, she hated the damned thing. What it would signify was something that was forced to the forefront of her mind every time she picked it up.

She never kept track of her cycle before. With all the surprises, adrenaline rushes, and all out strenuous physical activity, her period had always been irregular. Was right now the best time to take the test? Would someone find out what she was up to? Kagome didn't want to waste the only pregnancy test she had if it was too early. She now knew that if she took too soon, it would give her a negative response even if she was pregnant.

Kagome felt the tears coming and squeezed her eyes shut to try to prevent them from falling. She just didn't want to take it. She could take the test, she knew that she could take it. If she was… how would she be able to tell anyone? Wouldn't this just bring back all the feelings and thoughts back that they were trying to forget?

Kagome was still torn; torn between feeling loyal to Inuyasha and wanting Miroku. How could things change so fast? She did want to stay with Inuyasha, but now that she'd had a taste of what _could _be with Miroku… Things just weren't so simple anymore. It was never so black-and-white, but even now the gray areas were leaping exponentially. The weighted feeling of Kikyou's promise, Sango's feelings, Kagome's guilt, and just _everything _threatened to topple Kagome's emotions into a big heap on top of her. To suffocate her.

Throwing the test back into her bag and zipping it shut, Kagome picked it up quickly and swung it around to her back. It jostled heavily against her as she strode into camp.

"Everything clean Kagome?" Sango asked and Kagome took an appraising look towards her friend, trying to feel the sincerity of her words. Kagome felt no animosity in Sango's words, and had yet to for the past week. She was looking for something that just wasn't there.

"Yeah, though I'll need to go back soon." She sighed in response, "It's just not the same as washing it in my time." Kagome set her yellow backpack on the ground with a grunt. Why did she keep that thing? It was so ugly, huge, and… well… yellow.

Next time she would get something that was blue, red, or maybe even camouflage. That would certainly blend in better.

"You just came back." Inuyasha spoke up unfailingly every time at the idea of her going home.

"Yeah, two weeks ago!" Kagome shot back quickly, irritated that he thought two weeks wasn't a very long time.

"I don't see the issue!" Inuyasha said, sounding exasperated himself.

"You never see the issue! It's been two weeks and I'd like to go home for supplies." And to take the pregnancy test… She just couldn't take it here, around them… What if she was? How could she just walk back into camp? She couldn't. She had to go home, and if she had to enlist support, she would. She just couldn't do it now, the time wasn't right.

"Shippou, come help me fill the bottles." Kagome asked, changing the subject quickly.

"You were just there!" Inuyasha ranted some more, though he did bring up a very good point.

"Yes I was." Kagome just simply agreed with his statement and walked away with Shippou in tow.

"Just let her go." Kagome heard Miroku say to Inyasha and heard Sango agree.

"Why didn't you fill the water bottles Kagome?" Shippou asked quietly in her ear as they moved out of hearing range.

"I have to ask you for a favor Shippou." Kagome said after a moment of silence, suddenly feeling very guilty about using him.

"Who do you want me to distract?" Shippou was very quick, and even though Kagome shouldn't have been surprised, she was.

"I need to talk to Miroku alone." Her lowered voice seemed really loud against the backdrop of the forest noises.

"I'll do it!" Shippou exclaimed none-to-quietly, "Though give me a few minutes, and then come. It'll be _much _easier without you there."

Kagome wondered how smart Shippou really could be as he scampered back to the group. She waited for what she felt like was an hour but in actuality was an impatient three minutes before she started back.

Indeed Miroku was alone.

"Somehow, as soon as you left, Shippou came bounding back in insisting that he needed the assistance of _both _Sango and Inuyasha to hunt a single rabbit for you that he wanted to surprise you with. "

Instantly Kagome was nervous as she sat across from him, "I needed to talk to you."

"And you used Shippou?" Miroku did not look up.

"Yes." Kagome's head dropped more in shame. Miroku didn't seem to be happy.

"Please, do go on, by leaving us here alone, you have set suspicions back upon us." Miroku said through thin lips, "Now would not be a good time for that, secrets are only hurting us."

"This is something that I couldn't bring up in front of everyone, and I don't really want to tell anyone, but you're the only one…" Kagome once again fought back tears, "I have to go back home Miroku."

"This isn't a matter of clean clothes is it?"

Kagome took a deep breath and forced the words to rush out of her mouth before she could change her mind, "I have a pregnancy test and I want to take it at home."

Miroku was silent for a few seconds as he digested her statement, "You have a pregnancy test from your time?"

Kagome nodded.

"And it works?"

"Yes."

"How long does it take."

"A couple of minutes if I do it right." Kagome whispered, not liking where this was going.

Miroku looked in her eyes, his own very bright, "You have it now?"

"Yes, but I need to go home for this Miroku." Kagome knew what he wanted, and it didn't mesh with her plans very much.

"Is there something there that is needed for you to take this test?"

"Yes." Kagome said steely, then ruined it by saying, "My mother is there." Yuka was there for her too. As much as she wanted to say Sango or Inuyasha was there for her, she couldn't. Too much more was at stake for them as well. At least that's what Kagome thought.

"Can you get results here?"

"Miroku, you don't understand, I need to be there. What if I am? How could I face Inuyasha and Sango here?" Kagome pleaded with him.

"Can you get results here?" Miroku's voice was hard, stressed, pressuring. Had he been worrying about this more than she was?

"Yes, but-"

"Take it Kagome."

Her head shot up and fear crept into her heart, "I-I can't!"

Miroku's eyes softened and his voice lowered into a softer tone, "Please, take it right now Kagome. I have to know. If you can find out now… You don't understand, I _have _to know." She saw his eyes glance to his covered hand.

Then it was clear. How could she go home and leave him to wonder while she would know? If the roles were reversed, Kagome knew she would go crazy with uncertainty.

That didn't make her any less scared. This was the most apprehension she'd felt… ever.

"A-alright." Kagome struggled to get up, her head clouded with fear. "I'll be right back."

"You can't take it here?"

Embarrassment cut through the fog and Kagome blushed, "Um, no, but I'll come right back… I promise."

Kagome tried to walk steadily from the campsite after she grabbed that god-forsaken object from her pack. She walked farther than she probably needed to, but she didn't care.

Following the instructions, she did what she had to do then placed the cap back on it when she was finished. She started walking back while keeping the test level as it said to do, and her results would only take a minute. She didn't look down at it.

She walked unevenly into the campsite, relieved that Inuyasha and Sango were still gone.

"Here." She shoved the object in his hand.

"What-?" He shot her a confused look.

"I can't look," Her heart pounded as she saw him look at the test, "If one window has a pink line and the other doesn't, I'm not pregnant."

He was silent for a second and his face grew paler. "What if it has a pink line in each window?"

Then Kagome _knew_, she fell to her knees in front of him as her legs gave out. "D-do both windows have pink lines?"

"Yes." Though his voice was steady, his face was paler than she had ever seen it, his eyes wide and his breathing irregular. He _knew_, Kagome knew he wasn't stupid.

"Then I'm-… I'm pregnant." She whispered, and to her surprise, the words didn't cause the world to come crashing down on her. She still heard birds chirping in the background, along with Miroku's erratic breathing. _What was he thinking?_

She didn't dare look at him.

* * *

**Dun dun dun… I did this instead of my calculus homework. Yay! Though I'm really not gonna like it when I have to turn stuff in.**

**I wanted Plot to do something, but it didn't. I need to go spank Plot now. Maybe he'll behave for me like a good little boy next chapter.**

**REVIEW - it does a body good.**


	20. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N - I know, I'm so freaking slow. To tell you guys the truth, I dont' even know how I managed this one. Wanna see my list of excuses? Sure you do! Here we go: I'm volunteering to do a Math Lab at a local Alternative School, I'm a full time college student (math major woohoo) to which is located an hr away from where I live (I drive 130 miles a day), my husand and I run a skating rink on the weekends (which I LOVE), I have two beautiful kids, AND we are fixing up a house we just bought (So we're paying two morgages right now). I think that's it... ;)

Warning: Not beta-d, woohoo!

* * *

Miroku was frozen, he'd always dreamed of a son. For it would be a son, the curse would see to it. 

Yet it was not what he wanted. He hadn't rid himself of his curse, he hadn't married… His son was going to be just as cursed as he was. This just wasn't-

"What the _hell _is going on?" Inuyasha's low, furious voice cut in on his thoughts and he quickly reoriented himself into the real world. Taking stock of the situation he saw Kagome not three feet from him on her knees, her face paling when Inuyasha's voice first rang out, he saw accusing gazes from behind Kagome. Both belonging to Sango and Inuyasha, and both leveled at _him_.

"I'm afraid Kagome has discovered some pressing news." Miroku's voice wavered despite his best effort. He was still reeling, it just couldn't be happening, but it was. _Time to cope_. He would need time to himself later, now however, he had to collect his thoughts, immediately.

Instantly he noticed a shift in their positions and expressions, after all, how often did his voice act jump around like that?

"Miroku! Are you okay? You're so pale…" Sango's voice reached him, but he was fading away again. Lost in his thoughts.

He shook his head to clear it, and she must have mistaken his movements as an answer for her inquiry. Though he supposed it was the truth, he wasn't alright.

"What happened?" She asked, clearly worried. Inuyasha stayed silent, almost certainly he had no reason to talk, especially when Sango was already asking questions he undoubtedly was thinking.

"I-I-" And then he couldn't talk, how could he tell them? Tell _her_?

"Miroku!" Sango was heading towards him, settling down frantically next to him as if checking for injuries.

"Don't!" He moved his hands to block her and she sat back, hurt. "Please, just don't."

Then Sango turned and noticed Kagome's tear streaked face.

"Kagome… Miroku… what's going on?" Sango said, anxious, "One of you please talk to me!"

"I-I'm so sorry!" Kagome sobbed, "I'll go home, I swear, I won't come back, just- I'm sorry!"

"What did you do?" Sango said again and Miroku sat back, silently furious with Kagome's words. She would not go anywhere with _his _child!

He clenched his fists, and once again cursed the two intruders, this needed to be a private conversation between he and Kagome before coming out in the open, but there was no going around it now.

"She's pregnant." Miroku started with a pained face, knowing that he had to say it, it had to come out. In fact it hurt worse to say it, but only because of his fear of his friend's reactions.

Miroku closed his eyes and nobody said anything. Then he heard Sango's muffled gasp and feet moving harshly over ground.

When he opened his eyes Inuyasha was gone. Sango looked from Miroku to Kagome.

"Oh Kagome…" Sango surprised them both when she dropped next to Kagome and pulled her into an embrace. She started to say the words Miroku wanted to say, "Shhh, we'll figure it out, nobody wants you to go anywhere. We want you to stay."

Kagome sobbed into Sango's chest, and Miroku still didn't know _what to do_. This was not going to plan. He was supposed to get rid of Naraku and his curse first, get married, then enjoy the joyous moment when he found out he was going to be a father. There was supposed to be laughter and happy tears and blissful sweet lovemaking and…

Since when has his life ever gone to plan though?

"I'm going to be a father…" He whispered and Sango heard him. Her head twisted towards him so violently that he thought she was going to hurt herself.

But before she could say anything he spoke, "Sango, please, I need to talk with Kagome… alone." His eyes pleading and imploring her to just _understand_.

Kagome had quieted somewhat and pulled back, not looking at him.

"I'll go find Inuyasha." Sango said, "Shippou… come on."

"Wait!" Shippou held a rabbit out to Kagome, "I got this for you Kagome… please don't be sad."

Wiping her eyes, she seemed to compose herself as she looked at the young kitsune, "Thank you so much Shippou, I promise we'll get to it tonight."

With a smile reserved for special occasions, Shippou puffed up, "I'll find him, don't worry Kagome."

"Let's go Shippou." Sango whispered with a final look towards Miroku. A look that he couldn't read. A look that he wished he could read.

He turned back to Kagome, who sat with her hands in her lap and hot tears lined her face. Would it be too much to make a joke?

"You know, I always envisioned making love to the mother of my child after I received such news." And to his surprise, she let out a soft snort of amusement.

"Only you would take this and your mind would end up in the gutter."

The gutter? This was one of the times that her words could confuse him. Though he had a good impression about what it meant. Though the distraction had been good, it didn't keep his mind away from the situation at hand for very long. 

"I'm going to have a son." He said to himself, then looked at her and reached out his hand to lift her chin, "Do not be afraid to look at me Kagome, I do not blame you for anything."

"What if they blame me?" She asked, and he didn't need an explanation as to who _they _were.

"Kagome," He scooted forward slightly and grasped her hands carefully, "We have been through this before. This is a result of something that for who we have already established blame."

"It's kinda weird that I'd be blaming Naraku for me being pregnant."

Miroku shuddered slightly at what visuals that statement gave him, "I wholeheartedly agree."

A tense silence came over them, there was so much that needed to be said, yet Miroku wanted to have time to himself before having this conversation.

Finally Kagome broke the silence, "What are you going to do?" She looked confused, "I mean, about me and…" She trailed off.

It was a laden question, he knew that. So he wanted to tread carefully with his answer, so he mulled it over in his head a bit. She thought he would abandon her? "I don't wish you to do anything rash. I want you to be able to talk to me." He hoped she received the hint: _Don't run away to the future._

Knowing he still hadn't answered her question, he sighed, "I need some time alone, this isn't the sort of thing that happens everyday." He knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear, but he couldn't make himself comfort her. Not yet. So he tried something else, "You need time too, whether you know it or not. "

She stood silently, not arguing, and he knew she wasn't going to say anything else.

He walked away. His footsteps sounded heavy to his own ears.

* * *

After walking into the woods for about five minutes, it wasn't hard to find Inuyasha.

"Sango, I guess you really didn't need me to sniff him out huh? Even you can hear that!" Shippou pointed out needlessly.

Sango didn't say anything. Almost mad at Shippou's chipper voice, she didn't dare speak without hurting the young kit's feelings. She focused on the crashes and booms that spoke of Inuyasha's hurt and rage.

At least one of them was allowed to throw a tantrum. She felt cheated.

She wanted to throw, hit and punch. She wanted to scream until her voice was hoarse. She wanted to find out that this was a big, twisted, cruel joke. Though if she ever figured out this was a joke, she'd never speak to Miroku or Kagome again. It wasn't a joke.

She didn't really want to find Inuyasha. She wanted to let him throw his fit, get it out of his system. Yet her feet kept moving towards him, somewhere inside her she knew he needed _someone_. Even if he didn't even know it.

"Shippou." Sango whispered lowly as she stopped and set him down on the ground. She wanted to send him away and knew that she couldn't send him back to Miroku and Kagome, "Go find Kirara and take her to catch about ten fish."

She belatedly remembered that Shippou had just brought back a fish.

Shippou, not immediately leaving Sango's side, cocked his head at her in thought before speaking a moment later, "I hope he's not mad at Kagome, because I'll be really mad at him if he is."

Sango smiled softly at the young kit, surprised that he didn't mention the already caught fish, "Don't you worry, I think he's mad at a little bit of everything. He won't hurt Kagome."

Shippou huffed indignantly, "I know he won't hurt her! I just don't want him mad at her." He sniffed at her, "I want him to be like you."

Sango looked taken aback, wondering what exactly he was talking about, "Like me?"

"Yeah," Shippou looked at her as if she had somehow caught the disease called 'stupid', "You're not mad, you're just sad. Why can't he just be sad?"

"Sometimes Shippou," Sango looked at the nearest tree and took a deep breath, "Anger is easier to handle than grief."

"Is that why he's always so angry? Is because he's always trying not to be sad?"

Sango didn't answer Shippou as she closed her eyes, and she didn't notice when the young kit scampered off to find her feline companion.

* * *

And... REVIEW. Reviews get me off. 

I did not just say that, really. I didn't mean it. My husband and vibrator actually do that. (This is where you hit the review button and type 'eww TMI!' Go ahead, push it)


	21. The Hopeful

**I pulled this outta my ass for you guys. Though the end of the chapter was kind of a surprise for me too. **

**I have been swamped so much by this semester that I can't even read english right anymore. I'm so far gone into math right now that I'm seeing mathematical stuff in everyday english. Words like 'and' ,'or', and 'If..then.." Math people will know... Crazy amount of homework... ah well... off to the fresh-off-my-fingertips chapter.**

* * *

Recovering from her lapse of awareness, Sango quickly pulled Hirakotsu to hold in front of her. She could see the destruction of trees, upturned dirt, and ruined fauna. Uncovered rocks, chunks and splinters of trees, and even parts of smaller animals littered her path.

She really had to stop him.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called out, trying to make her voice sound authoritative. The sounds stopped. She didn't want to sound like she was just looking for him. She wanted to sound angry. "You want something that'll fight back right?"

"Go away." A low angry guttural voice came from behind Sango and she spun. Inuyasha looked disheveled, his eyes appeared wild, and there was blood on his hands.

"Come on," Sango replaced hirakotsu and drew her sword, letting him know that she wasn't interested in making him talk, "Fight me."

Before she could even blink, Inuyasha brandished and had Tetsusiaga pressed against her blade. Sango stumbled back and finally was able to press a foot down for leverage, but she was in a very bad way. Her knee almost touching the ground she pushed back up against the untransformed Tetsusiaga, Inuyasha looming over her.

"You're not ready to fight me," He growled at her, but made no move to back off. Instead, he pressed harder until her arms were trembling from the pressure. "But you don't want to fucking _back off!_" His last two words punctuated, stressed.

Her arms were about to give out, but she could still think enough about what he said. If she had the energy to divert into smirking, she would have. He knew she wouldn't leave him alone in this. She needed him to know that. If she could focus on comforting him, then maybe it wouldn't hurt as much for her.

"Have you thought that maybe _I_ need this?" She gritted out and watched his eyes widen as he lessened the intense pressure on her. She pushed his Tetsusiaga and rolled away with the strength she had left. Her arms were on fire and she almost dropped her sword. He had been pushing so hard, her arms had never felt so laden like this before from just one move.

She released one hand to shake it out, replaced it, and repeated the process with her opposite appendage. Her arms started feeling better, not by much though.

Inuyasha was glaring at her with such unmasked intensity and still barely repressed rage, "What's with you always wanting to fight me? It's a dangerous hobby."

"_Sparring,"_ She stressed the word as she replied, _"_With you has actually improved my swordplay and endurance."

"Whatever the hell you call it, that's not what it is now." The threat did not go by unnoticed. She was stalling a very angry hanyou, and it was only pissing him off further. If she fought him, she couldn't account him for his actions. He wanted to hurt something, and she wanted to be distracted, though, their two goals weren't compatible.

Fighting for something to say, she spoke without choosing her words carefully, "I've had this conversation with you before, and I'm sure you remember that you're not the only one in this situation!"

His eyes seemed to get darker, giving him a sinister quality that made her shiver, "Get the fuck away." He really was in no mood to play.

Sango, if she hadn't known he wouldn't hurt her, would have been petrified enough to have left him be. His aura was wild, erratic. She _was _scared, but not enough to run off. She would stay, she stood resolutely and faced him. Her arms had regained some strength and she raised her sword.

This was going to hurt.

* * *

Needless to say, Kagura was pissed. Pissed that she had to fight the almost overwhelming feeling of hopelessness about her lack of freedom. Trying to tell the hanyou anything was frustrating. He was so _obtuse _when he was enraged and that didn't bode well for her. Knocking the most feared person, from Naraku's perspective, had detrimental effects to her hope of freedom. She wanted away from Naraku and his sadistic mind. She would do anything to correct her current situation, including consorting with Inuyasha to the fullest extent she could under the guise of fighting.

But the hanyou was not cooperating, what a damnable mess.

Kagome's powers would, in theory, purify the curse plaguing the monk's line. However, it would be imperative that Kagome not use her powers, so that they would be focused on disintegrating the curse to her unborn child. This aspect confused Kagura, why would Naraku want a curse he meticulously placed to disappear? Technically though, if the miko were to be killed and the monk choose another, it could still be passed down since the monk would still have his accursed hand.

The miko seemed unaware of this, so Kagura was wondering when they would be told. Naraku was sure to hold this over their heads for some reason or another, but she wanted them to be knowledgeable about this before Naraku found a way to drop the news on them in a most unappealing way.

Also, there was a reason that miko's were told to remain pure. It was not as if their powers disappeared forever as soon as they rutted, but when pregnant, their power's weaken, going towards protecting the unborn. Doubled with the monk's curse, Kagome's powers had to work overtime. If she used her purification powers intentionally… There was no telling what would happen.

It was a confusing situation, but from what Kagura had heard, Kagome would be down and out. Exactly what Naraku wanted. She would be relatively easy to kill then.

Kagura did not know the monk well, but she assumed that he would do everything in his power to keep Kagome from fighting once he figured out the miko's part of ridding his line of the curse. Leaving her as a sitting duck for Kagura to pluck. As much as Kagura disliked the group, she really did not wish to kill them if they stood a chance at killing Naraku, thus granting her freedom.

Somehow, she had to get them to realize what was going on. Maybe, if she couldn't tell them, she could steer them literally into a place where they could figure it out.

So Kagura did something that she had really never done in the past, but this was different. She needed her scent to stain the ground.

Kagura started walking.

* * *

Kagome sat at stared, not really thinking about anything. Just letting the news sink in, mind blissfully blank. It was just one of those times that she was completely zoned out. So she missed Shippou and Kirara coming back into their little rest area, and subsequently, what he said to her until she felt a poke on her arm.

"Huh?" She turned her head swiftly to find Shippou's green eyes staring back at her, "I'm sorry Shippou, what did you say?"

"Am I going to be able to help?" His face shone with something she couldn't quite name.

Kagome stayed confused, though not thinking too hard about it, "Help with what?"

"The baby," he explained, "Am I going to get to help with the baby?"

Oh, she breathed, a real live kicking, squirming, screaming baby would be in her life soon. She still couldn't quite grasp that. 

"Yeah Shippou," She gave him a shaky smile, "I'll let you help whenever you want to."

Shippou climbed up into her lap, glad that Kagome didn't know Sango had sent him on a pointless errand that he didn't complete. Her arms wound around him and he felt at home. Even Shippou felt the tension between the group, and would gratefully soak up any comforting embraces thrown his way.

It was comforting to Kagome too, as she trailed her fingers through his red hair. She needed physical reassurance, and she didn't think she was about to get a hug from anyone else. Shippou seemed content to let her cuddle him.

"What's going to happen now Kagome?"

"I don't know Shippou, but hopefully everything will work out alright." Though Kagome wasn't sure about that. She wanted to talk to Miroku, but holding Shippou was actually doing wonders for her.

* * *

Sango, the demon slayer, was having troubles with a certain half-demon. Inuyasha had nicked her in several places, and while she shouldn't be fighting him, it was therapeutic... At first. Her body couldn't take much more and with Naraku still running around, she needed to be in top condition.

Her muscles cried for some blessed release, but it only seemed like Inuyasha was getting warmed up. He was angry at her for confronting him, and he was going to make her feel it. And boy, did she feel it. Pride was the only thing keeping her standing at the moment.

Then a wonderful thing happened, Inuyasha stopped mid strike, and sniffed. His furious face grew darker, "Kagura."

"Where?" Sango's heart almost stopped, there was absolutely no way she could protect herself at the moment.

"Moving away." He shifted, "Let's go."

"Wrong way," Sango was still trying to catch her breath. Inuyasha was moving away from Kagome and Miroku's position. Did he think to fight without them?

Inuyasha paused, a pained look on his face, "Kagome can't fight."

"Miroku can." Still breathing hard, her sentences were short.

"She can't stay alone!"

"So we just disappear?" Sango's temper flaring up, she gave him her best frown.

"Damn it all…" He muttered under his breath and ran a hand through his hair before turning back to her, "We won't be gone long, I don't want to lose her scent."

Sango paused to consider him, and she must have taken to long to think.

"Fine! You stay, I'll go." And he turned to leave, by himself.

Sango, without thinking, jumped after him. "You're being stupid!"

His face turned to her with a glare, but he didn't stop walking. So she had fallen to calling him names? Sango felt guilty. "You can't just leave like this, what will you do if you need help?"

"I won't need any help."

"It could be a trap."

"Everything's a trap."

He had her there. Why did he sound so calm even though she knew he wasn't?

And why was she still walking with him?

"We need to hurry," He spoke urgently and started jogging.

Sango wanted to cry, "Inuyasha, I'm exhausted." Though she started up beside him despite her body's protest. It hurt everywhere.

"We just need to get to where I know I won't lose her scent, we're going to tail her."

Sango was complacent with his explanation and assured herself that Kirara could find them when Miroku and Kagome realized they were gone. Neither of them bothered to question why and how they were able to tail her when they never have been able to before.

* * *

**This chapter was really piece-y. Sorry about that, but it's something right? lol yep. Now, I really need to go do more homework. **

**Spring break's lookin pretty good right now...**


End file.
